


IPRE Uni

by SailMyShips



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: BUT I NEEDED, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Who needs therapy, a lot of me, i know i'll cry writing it, it's fine, no one asked for, projecting onto Taako, so i hope you cry reading it, the college au, when you have fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailMyShips/pseuds/SailMyShips
Summary: Fate works in odd ways. Fate takes away those we love, breaks us, makes us question everything. Yet it also brings back those we lost, helps us come into who we are, and makes us thankful for the life we have.Welcome to IPRE Uni, a rather large and welcoming college, home to many bright students, and these upcoming years, home to the making of a rather large family.Ups and downs, heartbreaks and revelations, homes and families. We have it all.(Updates will range from one a week, to once biweekly, I...apologize)





	1. Prologue: Taako

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Talk of transphobic parents, mentions of kicking out/running away.

√x-8 = √-x + 2

_ What the fuck?  _ Now he was convinced magic was real, as it would take some type of sorcery to even begin to understand what any of this meant. With a sigh, he leaned back in his chair, looking upwards at the ceiling. 

Softly he spoke to himself, “Might as well drop out now…”

He sat up straighter, the knocking at his -their- bedroom door startling him, and he positioned himself to look as though he was deep in though, fearing it to be his mom or dad. Instead, a mirror image of his face peeked in, and he relaxed. 

“Hey goofus,” He spun his chair to face the door, noticing the stance in his twins demeanor as he shut the door quietly. “Hey, what’s up?”

Shifting from one foot to another, identical blue eyes locked onto his. “Can we talk?”

“Uh,” He was starting to get nervous now, “I mean, that’s what we’re doing right now yeah?” He let out a small laugh, “But we can continue to talk, so. Is this...serious?”

“Uh, yeah pretty- pretty serious Taako.”

He stood, moving to his side of their small, shared room and sat, motioning for his twin to do the same. “What’s uh- what’s up?”

The moments between the words leaving his mouth and the answer felt like they took forever. Neither of them moved, Taako’s hand patting the spot next to him, his twin standing at the door of their room. Silence was never something either of them liked- identical in looks and manors, the two couldn’t deal with noiseless times or still days. Yet here it laid, heavy like a thick fog in their room. 

“Taako I- I’m not your brother.”

He blinked. “Did mom tell you you were adopted? Cause we’re identical- I’m not so sure how you think any of this would work but - “

“No no, we’re twins.” A moment of hesitation, “But I’m...not your brother.”

“I’m not following. We’ve had only one year of sex ed, and I’m sure twins have to be related and identical twins especially, like some twins can be half siblings with different dads but - “

“I’m a girl!”

He was cut off midramble, blinking a few times. “Come again?”

“Jesus Christ Taako, I’m not your brother, I’m your sister.”

“Oh. Oh that makes more sense. Okay. Cool.”

_ She  _ blinked a few times, “Cool?”

“Y-Yeah? I mean- what do you want me to say? That it’s,” He put air quotes, “ _ Not normal?  _ Goofus, nothing about life is normal. You’re my sister, cool.”

“I was just...I don’t- “

He let his voice come out softer, sensing her panic as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. “Hey, I’ll accept you through anything. Even if you came to me and told me you killed that fuck head Greg Grimaldis next door.” 

She laughed, and he opened his arms, and she walked over, flopping onto him. He kissed the top of her head, “You’re my  _ sister,  _ and I love you so much.”

She sniffled, “Love you too doofus.” 

“Now, the more pressing matter.” He sighed and fell back onto his bed, bringing her down with him, “How the fuck do you do math?”

 

///

 

The trip from school to the local thrift shop felt like it took too long, the stares they received had them huddling together, hands clasped into one another tightly. By the time they managed to exit, Taako was shaking, his sister's arm wrapped around his shoulders- she was currently two inches taller and she liked to tease him about it, but right now it was comforting.

The store itself was small, quant. Not letting go of each other they entered the store, making a bee line for their destination. There before them sat their goal- a rack of skirts and dresses. Cracking his knuckles, Taako set out to work. 

“What color do you want?” They had yet to figure out a name for her, so for now they’ve been bouncing between nicknames.

“Uh- something like...fire?”

He turned to her. “Something like fire?”

“Like, reds, oranges! I like colors like fire.” He playfully rolled his eyes but started sorting through the skirts.

“Alrighty then, and length?”

“Uh, skirt length?” He paused, bowing his head slightly.

“Lord give me strength. Okay! Um, here,” He grabbed a knee length, A line skirt, handing it to her, “We’ll get a few, you try them on and we go from there!”

She nodded, holding the skirt to her and smiling. “Sounds good.”

Ten minutes later she stood before the dressing room, arm filled with several skirts- all ranging in length and color (though Taako is a good brother and stuck to her  _ fire  _ color scheme). He lightly shoved her towards the small room for her to change, and she sent him a quick grin before rushing in.

The skirt looked pretty on her, the color did too. She stared at herself in the mirror, eyebrows furrowing. It just felt...weird. Scrunching her nose, she stepped out, twirling a bit for her brother.

Taako clapped. “That’s so cute Loony!” 

She laughed lightly, “Thanks but…”

“But…?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know I just- the idea of skirts and dresses is nice and all. But like, wearing it now I think I’m realizing I prefer pants.” 

“Pants are evil.” She looked up, thinking for a moment. 

“Do you want to try it on?”

He stammered. “I mean- uh, we’re here to shop for you! Get you some clothes that make you feel, like comfortable - “

She stopped him, “We came to figure out what clothes made me feel comfortable, and we learned that I prefer pants.” She motioned to the skirt she was wearing, then back into the changing room, “Do you wanna try one on?”

He paused, and then nodded, causing her to grin. “Alrighty then doofus.”

He took her hand and they entered, “Oh hush goofus.” He was a good brother, turning his head as she took the skirt off and put her slacks back on, handing the red skirt to him.

He was quicker than she had been with trying it on, and when he was done he stood before the mirror, eyes glued. 

“So?”  
“Well. Safe to say uh, I love it?”

She laughed. “Glad one of us does, balances out the ratio of pants to skirts.” He grinned, but then paused. 

“We should...probably save the money. I mean who knows- maybe mom and dad will force our hands and we’ll have to run away?” His laugh was smaller this time, and he changed back quicker. 

She knew it wasn’t smart to try and talk him out of it, and they put the skirts back on the rack where they were. Leaving she took his hand into hers, “Hey, for our 21st birthday- I’m going to buy you the cutest, flashiest damn dress ever. And I’ll wearing a matching flashy outfit, probably some dress and suit hybrid. And we’ll look bomb.” He nodded, and together they braved the wind blowing, knowing when they got home the anger they could face from their parents.

 

///

 

“Pst, hey. Hey.” He grumbled, pulling his blanket up higher over his face. “Pst hey, he- Taako!” Something landed on his head and jumped, blearily opening his eyes. Lup- they landed on a name, some food spelled weird, like his- was sitting up on her bed across from him.

Rubbing his eyes he propped himself up on his elbows, “What?”

The glowing red lights of their alarm told them it was a little past one in the morning, and he flopped back down. “Yes, happy birthday Lup. We do this every year. Lup. Lup. Light of my life. I’m  _ tired. _ ”

“No I mean,” She cleared her throat, “Happy birthday stupid, we’re fourteen now. Cool. No but uh, I think that I...want to come out to mom and dad.”

That caught his attention. “What?”

“Yeah I uh, look hiding this for two years...Taako this has been hard and it- it’s  _ hurt _ . To hide who I am. I can’t- I can’t  _ do  _ this anymore.” She grimaced, “I don’t know  _ how  _ but I’m going to.”

He nodded, moving over to sit by her on her bed. She instinctively leaned her head on his shoulder, sighing tiredly. “But I’m scared.”

He let out a quiet laugh. “Yeah, I would be too. I mean our parents man. They’re...crazy. You know how they think and act, and I know you want to come out and be who you are- and I want you to be too hun. I want you to flaunt who you are, grow your hair out, wear makeup, do what  _ you  _ want and feel comfortable doing. But I also want you to be  _ safe.  _ And with them?”

She nodded. “I know...I know but I don’t know and I just?” 

He kissed the top of her head, “Why don’t we sleep huh? We can sleep on it, and brainstorm ways to lighten their mood and then tell them yeah?”

She was quieter, “We?”

“I’m not letting you do this alone Lulu, you’ll always have me by your side.” She nodded, though he could tell her mood was darker than it had been.

She laid back, and he moved, flopping down onto his stomach next to her. They faced each other in silence for a moment, and right as he was going to shut his eyes, she spoke.

“I uh, I know it’s going to be a big thing, for me, for this. But uh, I know I don’t say this often enough but, thank you Taako.” 

He smiled, eyes feeling heavier and heavier as they both drifted off.

That was the last conversation he ever had with his sister. Their birthday had fallen on a Saturday, no alarms blaring early on for them to wake up. By the time consciousness rolled over him, the bed and room was empty. For a moment of panic he worried his sister went on to come out without him there, he needed to be there for her, what with the way his parents could react. 

He got out of bed as quick as he could, grabbing the nearest hoodie and skidded into the kitchen. His mom was humming quietly to herself, cooking some bacon on the stove. He felt his stomach flip flop at the scent, but pushed past that. 

“Um, good morning?”

His mom turned to him, and he took notice of her makeup. His mother, who was adamant on looking like a model rolling out of bed, had her eye makeup smudged beneath her eyes, an indicator that she had cried earlier.

“Where is - “

“Your father? He was...had to go to work. It’s okay! We’ll have breakfast. Just the two of us.”

Just the two of us. Two. Where had- ? “Where’s Lup?”  
“Who dear?”

He glared, “You know who I’m talking about. My sister. Where is she?”

His mother shrugged, and he felt reality crashing around him. His father only ever went to work on a holiday or birthday if he had gotten into an argument with one of his kids, or his wife, or his neighbors. His mom had been crying. And Lup?

Lup was nowhere to be found. Before breakfast, he had crashed backup into their room, taking note of the missing clothes that had been scattered around the floor. Lup’s favorite bright red shoes that Taako loathed were gone, and he had never thought he would miss such an ugly sight. The wad of cash they had been saving since Lup had come out to him was gone, and in its place sat a note. 

Two words written out, in the recognizable handwriting he had grown to love, a short promise that left a hole in his heart, and the tears that had started welling up began to fall.

_ Back soon. _ She signed it with a lipstick kiss, using the tube he had stolen for her for her 13th birthday, and he let the paper fall from his grip.

He had always promised he would never leave her, but the tables have turned on his words, and now he was alone.

 

///

 

Taako is eighteen, a God damn adult thank you very much. A young male with beauty flowing out of everywhere, and he wasn’t just a looker, oh no sir. If the full scholarship he received to the top college of the country meant anything. 

He moved as soon as he could, getting away from his hometown, his parents, his  _ past.  _ He didn’t know what college had in store for him, hopefully he could open a top line bakery shop and chain. He grinned in his little mirror, pocketing it before grabbing his bag. 

The banner above him stood out, reading in a cheesy font with rainbow letters:

_ IPRE University Welcomes You _


	2. Prologue: Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of blood and physical assault

After school talks with teachers were never fun. Magnus wasn’t dumb, he knew that, his parents knew that, his teachers knew that! It didn’t make him feel better. His mom and Mrs. G talked about him needing extra help and how he had this thing called ADHD, and how he could start tutoring after school. There goes his afternoon play time. He threw the paper towel away, grabbing his Pokemon backpack and heading to where his mom told him she would be. He just wanted to go home, the talk made him feel...embarrassed. He was promised ice cream after dinner from his dad, so he had that going for him.

A small noise made him pause, he wasn’t aware there were other students who had stayed back- it was Friday afternoon after all. He waited a few seconds, not sure if it was in his head. Once he heard it again he started towards where it was coming from- his mom could wait. A few doors down a hall across from him were a group of kids- he recognized a few of them, but one stood out. Griffin, one of his classmates. They weren’t close friends, but he had helped him out during class before. He had this service dog with him, Magnus wasn’t sure what she was for, but the three older kids around them had grabbed her leash and were keeping her away from Griffin.

Said boy was sporting a busted lip and broken glasses. He didn’t think before dropping his bag and stepping forward.

“Hey! Leave him alone!” The two bullies turned around and saw Magnus- small, scrawny Magnus- standing angrily before them. “Leave him alone!”

One sneered, “Back off kid, he bumped into us at lunch. It’s only just-ice we teach him a lesson.”

“By beating him up and taking his dog from him?” Magnus demanded, feeling his face get hot from anger.

The two looked at each other before rolling their eyes. “Buzz off kid.” They turned away from him and towards Griffin, who was shakily pushing himself off the ground.

Magnus saw red, and with all 4 feet of him he threw himself at the closest boy, tackling him as best as he could. It threw him off his rhythm, and for a brief moment he felt pride. Before pain as he was roughly shoved against the wall.

“What is wrong with you?!”

Magnus stuck his tongue out, aiming kicks at the boys legs. Landing a few he was dropped, dancing around the bully. The second one tripped him, and with a loud thud his head hit the ground. A mistake made on their part, as as he moved to grab Magnus he let go of the leash. The moment it hit the ground she charged forward, teeth wrapping around bully #2’s arm. The kid let out a yell and shook her off, clutching his arm to his chest.

“L-Lennie!”

“Let’s get out of here!”

The two ran off, small puddles of blood falling behind them as they ran. Picking himself up Magnus turned to the first grader, and offered him a hand. “Are you okay?”

The smaller boy nodded, and Magnus cautiously went to his dog, hands up in a peaceful way. She tilted her head, before bowing it slightly, and he may not fully know animals but he took that she didn’t see him as a threat. He lightly picked the leash up and handed it to Griffin, before grabbing his free hand.

“C’mon, my mommy can take us to the nurse. My head hurts.”

///

 

If you had told Magnus’ parents that he would be on the school football team when he was younger they would have been shocked. Their little boy? Magnus Burnsides, always a size smaller than the average number, always behind in height, a star player on his middle school team. But here he was, seated in Mr. Carpenter’s class at the end of the day, sporting his #11 jersey. There was a game that night, he had just finished a test which he felt confident on, and the bell was going to ring in about 5 minutes.

He loved Fridays.

The door opened and no response came from the class, everyone talking or playing on their phones. Magnus was drawing another dog on his notebook- he couldn’t draw anything, but all the dogs he ever drew looked amazing- his mom said so herself.

Quiet talking could be heard from Mr. Carpenter and whoever came in, and his attention was caught when he heard his name. “Magnus!”

Looking up he paused, making eye contact with the girl who had come in. Magnus had had crushes before, innocent ones on girls he thought was cute. But this girl- she made him feel like he was a character in one of those movies his dad loved. He gripped his pencil a bit tighter as she smiled at him.

“Hi!” His voice carried and for once he hated how loud he was. She laughed a bit and Mr. Carpenter continued.

“Magnus here is our team captain, so he should be able to help. Magnus, this is my daughter, Julia, she writes in the school paper. She’s- “

“I’m in charge of a piece on students who participate in school sports! How they balance practice and school work and life all together.” She had a small bounce in her as she spoke, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“T-That’s so cool!” He had never even read one of the school papers but God forbid he would now.

She grinned at him, and Mr. Carpenter cleared his throat. “Anyway, Magnus, would you be able to take her to the field and introduce her to the others? She’s gonna watch the game as well- “

“Yeah! Yeah totally!” He actually stood up from his desk oh God oh why did he do this.

He sent her a shaky smile, grabbing a piece of paper and balling it up, shrugging a bit as he walked to the trashcan to throw it away. _Why is he so dumb?_

“Alright, well.” Mr. Carpenter nodded and sat back down at his desk, “I’ll see you after the game sweetie.” The bell rang and Magnus felt others push past as he made his way back to his desk.

Grabbing his bag he paused by the door, allowing Julia to catch up after hugging her dad.

“Bye Mr. C!”

“Bye dad!”

Eyes ahead he listened as she started telling him about this article, and how she was the major writer and editor for the paper. He grinned as she mentioned watching him play before and wanting to interview him, and how she was so happy he had agreed. Her energy made him feel happy, made him feel calm. He could only hope they _won_ tonight, he needed to put on a good show. For the article. The article.

Her waving hands lightly hit his arm as she talked, and he smiled softly. Yeah, for the article.

 

///

 

The sun beating down felt a million times hotter than it was, as it was mid February and 41 degrees outside. Still, Magnus shook his head as he made his way to his car, leaning against it with his phone out. He gave in to boredom and was playing angry birds, a dumb yet addictive game. He was so distracted in finishing the level he was stuck on he failed to hear the approaching footsteps, jumping nearly a foot when small hands jabbed him in the side.

“Boo!”

Turning his phone off he pocketed it, grabbing said person by their waist. “Jules that was rude!”

She laughed in return, arms wrapping around him as she was lifted. “You make it too easy you big dork!”

He kissed the side of her head before letting her back onto her feet, taking a deep breath. “Okay. Okay. Okay?”

She knew what he meant, she always did. And she nodded, eyes soft and understanding. “Okay.”

They both opened the bags, ignoring the chilly breeze and taking out the envelopes. Hers was still smooth and fresh, whereas Magnus’ was dented and crumpled, where he had held it far too tight from nerves. She caught his eye and smiled, a smile that eased his nerves and released the tension from his shoulders.

“Do you want to open them at the same time or?”  
He debated for a moment before shaking his head, clearing his throat. “You- you open yours first.”

She nodded, a bit hesitant, but unsealed her envelope. Eyes scanning quickly, he stayed silent. He had no reason to be nervous, Julia was going to have gotten in. She was smart, a member of basically every club and after school meet up. Any college would be lucky to have her. He watched as her face broke out into a grin, “Maggie. I got in!”

She bounced on her tiptoes, something she did whenever she got excited. Before she stopped herself, smaller hand on his larger one, motioning for him to open it.

He didn’t want to, he wanted to praise her and have her bask in her moment of glory. But he also knew she was pushy when need be, and if she wanted him to open it now, he was going to. Trying to steady his hands he clumsily tore it open.

_Dear Magnus Burnsides,_

The fancy font didn’t make him feel better, but he read on. He always wore his emotions on his sleeve, and his eyes filled with tears, shaky hands clutching the paper tighter. Julia felt her face fall, not sure what to make of his reaction.

“Maggie- “ He cut her off, dropping the paper and wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting her up and twirling her around, laughing wetly.

“M-Magnus!” She started giggling and he stopped, hugging her tight.

“Well!” He set her down, leaning forward to kiss her, basking in the way she felt, before pulling back slightly, smiling down at her beaming face, “Looks like you’ll have to deal with me for at _least_ four more years.”

“Only four?” She fake pouted, “Was hoping it would go past that.”

“Oh? Is that a marriage proposal Ms. Carpenter?”

She laughed, pushing his face away softly. “Maybe, maybe not dork. Get in the car- we’re getting ice cream!”

He walked over to the drivers, “Babe it is February!”

“And I want ice cream! You buy me that and I’ll buy you hot chocolate!”

“Deal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my entire bro bro, his user is @GayRat on here and he write this cute ass Taakitz fic called "Just The Substitute" and pleeeaaassseee go read it and support him!


	3. Prologue: Merle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of dying during child birth.

There were days where Merle felt like he was at a loss. He tended to hide it, making jokes and such, but today was one of those days. He and Hekuba had only been married a few months, and they had dated for a few years prior, but now? She and her daughter- Mavis- have been living with him for a while. Merle was not father material. He could barely remember his own father, never planning on marriage or kids when he was a teen. Yet here he is, thirty five years old with a loving wife who isn’t afraid to call him out on his bullshit, and a step daughter, only five but far too smart and snarky for her age, or for his sanity. 

Today was one of his off days from the shop, assistant manager for a local garden shop, where he’s been working since graduating high school. Hekuba was a nurse, working a graveyard shift, not the first she’s had to do, but regardless, being left alone with his step daughter made him...nervous.

It was getting late, so all he had to do was make her dinner, chill for a bit, give her a bath, make her brush her teeth and put her to bed. Simple, right? Wrong.

What do you feed a picky five year old? God only knows. And apparently, God won’t tell Merle.

“C’mon Mavis, how can you know you don’t like peas if you won’t eat them?” Merle could feel his hairs going gray.

“No! They round and green!”

“Very descriptive Mavis, thank you. Now- just try them!” He held the spoon up to her mouth, trying to lightly pry it open before she pushed it away, knowing not to make a mess, but refusing nonetheless.

“No!” 

“Oh my…” He sat back, sighing. He paused, thinking of an idea. “Hey, Mavie?”

She turned to him, small pout still on her face, but she was listening.

“You like ducks, right?”

Her eyes lit up, and he grinned. Jackpot. “You know how we go to the park sometimes and feed the ducks?” She nodded, leaning forward some.

“Well, you know what ducks love to eat?” 

“Seaweed!”

“No- well, uh maybe? No but I mean,” He pulled out his phone, trying his hand at pulling up a video before grinning. Ha! Not too old is he?

“Ducks love to eat!” He showed her the video, “Peas!” 

The video showed two or three ducks pecking around, eating semi frozen peas from a container with water. Mavis started laughing, gleefully watching the birds eat. “Ducks! They’re so cute!”

“Yeah they are! And ducks _love_ to eat peas Mavie, makes them swim fast!”

“It does?” Her eyes were wide, and he grinned, “Yeah they do!”

She looked down at her plate, furrowing her little eyebrows together. He closed the app thing and put his phone back into his pocket. Waiting with baited breath, he grinned as she slowly began to eat her remaining food. It took longer than he wished, but before too long she was done. 

“Alrighty then!” He scooped her up, bouncing her lightly as she laughed, “What do you say we watch a movie?”  
“Happy Feet!”

“Whaaaa?” He let out a laugh, “Happy Feet _again_? Aren’t you all Happy Feet’ed out?”

“Nooo!” He grinned, dumping her onto the couch. “Alright! Happy Feet it is!” 

She settled in, pulling her blanket up around her as he grabbed the DvD, setting the movie up- a movie he was sure he could quote backwards in his sleep, but it made Mavis happy, and her happy meant no tears or tantrums. Sitting next to her, he let the light of the TV illuminate the living room, leaning back. He froze some, as she leaned into his side, sighing happily, and he grinned slightly. He may not have thought he would ever be a father, but this? Yeah, he loved this.

 

///

 

Merle wasn’t a doctor, nor was he a genius, but it didn’t take one to know pregnancies were _not_ supposed to be this tough. He’s sure morning sickness is a bitch, and cravings he had heard can be brutal, but this? God this seemed so much worse than what he had read or was told. This was the stuff of nightmares. A nightmare he was scared to reach the end of.

And he had good reason to be, Hekuba had told him before that her pregnancy with Mavis had been hard, but she joked and said she made it through, knowing she had someone in her future waiting for her (Mavis). It was raining, basically pouring. He had been seated in the same hard plastic chair for the past 5 hours. Or was it 4? He had lost all track of time, taken to staring at the tile floor. Mavis was with their neighbor, a kind old woman who insisted on being called Mama. He heard footsteps approaching, but having been waiting for so long he didn’t think twice.

“Mr. Highchurch?” That caught his attention, and he stood quickly, walking over to the doctor.

“H-How is she? The baby?” The doctors face was grim, and that was never a good sign.

Time felt like it was moving too slow, and yet all too quick as the doctor explained the outcome to him. He couldn’t bring himself to respond, head ringing with the news. A warm hand on his shoulder jostled him, the doctor giving him a heartfelt apology. He didn’t know what to say. What was he supposed to say? Mavis was only five, and the baby…

“The baby. W-Where’s the baby?” He could feel tears falling down his face, but he ignored them. 

The man- Dr. Cold- nodded, motioning him to follow. They walked back, past the door he knew Hekuba was in, where she...He shook his head, no no, focus. 

“You have a little boy.” From outside the small, dimly lit room, Dr. Cold pointed to the small squirming baby, swaddled in a soft blanket. “He’s doing quite well, though he is a bit smaller than we had hoped he would be. He’s strong though.”

“Course he is.” Merle’s voice was thick and he scratched at his growing beard, “Hekuba was the strongest woman I ever met. Her kids are only going to be just as strong.”

 

///

It had been two years since Hekuba passed, two years since Merle had a son enter his life, who was named Mookie, a name she had loved, two years since he managed to get custody of Mavis, constant trips to lawyers, offices and such. Two years since part of his life was torn from him, but two years since he was given two amazing gifts.

Being a single father was...hard work to say the least. He was juggling his job as assistant manager and a part time job as a janitor. Luckily his manager (and the shop owner) adored his kids, and on days where not much was happening they were allowed to come into the shop, seated in a small corner cleared out for kids who had come with their parents. Mavis enjoyed to sit there and draw, while Mookie loved building with blocks to destroy them. It kept them entertained. 

The loud chime from the door caught his attention, and he sat down the plant he was holding, stretching his right arm, popping his shoulder. “Hello and welcome! Is there anything I can help you with?”

A shorter man- somehow shorter than his own height would you look at that- came in, looking around the shop with curious eyes. “Uh, h-hello!”

Mavis had looked up briefly from her drawing before going back to it, but Mookie was staring intently, block in his mouth. Merle went behind the counter, grabbing a few items before popping back around. “Anything you need help with?”

“Um well,” This man looked confused beyond reason, and Merle couldn’t help but wonder how or why he was here, “I’m looking to start a garden? Like well, one inside? I live in apartment so they would be on my windowsill, and I wanted to liven the place up!”

He nodded, grinning slightly. “So something small and I assume doesn’t need a lot of time or effort put into it?”

The red haired man nodded, shoulders sagging with relief. “You do have options, right?”

“Well sure! We’re the best damn shop around!” He bragged, grabbing a few seed packets from a shelf. “For a beginner, I would suggest aloe, lavender, and or a few cacti. I always prefer aloe since,” He motioned to Mookie who was trying to reach a block without getting up, “Kids and cacti are not a good combination, and I learned that from experience.”

“Your kids grabbed the cactus?” The man looked slightly surprised.

“Ha! No, Mavis is too smart to touch it, or allow her brother to. I meant me! Grabbed one full, little fist when I was eight. Wasn’t fun.” That got a laugh and he grinned.

“I’m, uh, Davenport.” He reached his hand forward, and Merle shook it.

“Merle.”

 

///

 

Waking up at the crack of dawn wasn’t fun. Waking up at the crack of dawn by your 7 year old son jumping on you was less so. Merle groaned and rolled onto his back, catching a hyperactive Mookie one handedly before he jumped on his stomach. 

“Mookie. Didn’t daddy tell you not to wake him up like this anymore?”

His son merely grinned, fingers grabbing at his dad's beard. “You should let Mavie do your beard again!”

“Oh yeah?” Merle turned his head and looked at his clock, it was a little after 10. Huh, his body must be getting older because he wanted to sleep a few more hours.

“Yeah! It’s weird lookin’ when it’s down daddy.” Merle rolled his eyes, moving Mookie off his chest and sitting up.

“Well, maybe. She likes braiding flowers into it though.” He rubbed his eye with his left hand, cracking his neck, laughing slightly at the grossed out look on his son’s face. 

“Oh!” Mookie jumped up on the bed, hopping off the edge of it, “Mr. D is here! He brought McDonalds breakfast! I got sweet tea!”

Merle rolled his eyes, standing up fully, stepping into his slippers before sighing lightly. He only hoped Davenport brought him coffee in some form. Tying off the edge of his right sleeve, he made his way down his hall. He could smell the unhealthiness from where he stood, and God did it make his stomach growl. Mavis was sat at the table, glasses sat on top of her head as she tiredly ate her hashbrown, smiling tiredly at him. 

“Mornin’ daddy.”

He kissed the top of her head, “Mornin’ pumpkin.” 

Mookie ran by his legs, nearly knocking him over as he rushed to grab his sweet tea. A cup larger than his head was in his hands as he moved to go sit in his seat by his sister, messily grabbing his biscuit and breaking it apart. Sighing he made note knowing he would have to clean that up.

Entering his kitchen he was greeted with a cup of coffee being shoved in his face. “Oh Jesu- thanks.” He grabbed it, gulping down as much as he could without burning himself too bad. 

Davenport gave him a look, one he ignored as he put the cup down. “I know I said I would be up like...an hour ago. But. Look. I am, old.”

“You’re a year and a half younger than me.”

“I am...old at heart.”

“Mmhmm.” He gave Davenport a small smile, grabbing his egg and bacon biscuit. “Oh! By the way- this came in!” The stamp caught his eye and he choked on his coffee, causing Davenport to jump slightly.

“Oh Jesus. Did you- have you got yours?!”

“Yeah, I did. You wanna - “

“And?!” Dav laughed slightly, “I got in big guy. And, because I know you,” He showed him the opened envelope and Merle felt a surge of thankfulness, “You got in too. So, we - “

Merle cut him off, wrapping his arm around Davenport, feeling tears enter his eyes. He could hear Mookie asking Mavis what was happening but she shushed him, telling him to go back to eating. Davenport hugged him back, not saying anything about the trembling coming from Merle.

A few moments passed before they pulled back, and Merle laughed, wiping away his tears. “Well, that was enough emotions for today.” Davenport gave him a sad smile, but nodded. “Well, we’ll be classmates as well.”

Merle gave him a smirk, “That sounds like a path we haven’t gone down before.”

“I will take your coffee and leave.”

“No don’t!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: 7/2/2019  
> Chapter One


	4. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my IG: @aj.coses.that

Taako was many things: beautiful, talented, charming, smooth, and one thing he proudly adds to that list is smart. No, not a nerd, he resents that statement. But smart enough to get a full ride scholarship to the college of his dreams, which also included dorm and such so now he’s able to live 7 hours away from his mom and dad. So yeah, thanks to his beautiful brain he managed to get this far in life. This far in life, meaning, he was standing in front of his dorm room, eyes looking forward but unfocused. 

Room 100. First floor of Dorm Star, adjacent to Dorm Blaster- which he heard had all the best parties. He straightened his stance, clutching his bag to his side tighter as he heard the few football players he had managed to get help him move come closer. Using his key, he easily opened the door, ready to be welcomed into his new home. 

His new home where someone else was already living, apparently. Two beds, opposite each other, one made up with what seemed like a comfy spread, one bare. A few boxes were sat upon the bed, as well as clothes laid out, and a few football jerseys. 

“Um, hi yes hello.” He turned to the nearest guy lugging in one of his boxes, a flustered sophomore who held starry eyes, “I think we have the wrong room, I don’t recall ever hearing about a roommate.” He let out one of his fake laughs, choosing to stare at his manicured nails. 

A different sophomore right behind the two rolled his eyes, not in a malicious way, but he snorted. “Dorm Star, room 100. You’re rooming with one of  _ our  _ freshies I believe.”

“One of  _ your  _ freshies? I’m rooming with a meathead?”

The guy laughed, “While I dislike that nickname, yes it appears so.” He side stepped Taako, dropping the box off at the foot of his bed. “Do you want us to help you unpack?”

Before Taako could answer the starry eyed kid spoke, “Wait,  _ you’re  _ rooming with the  _ bear _ ?” 

“With the who now?”

“Your roomie, he was a  _ beast  _ on his high school football team.” Taako blinked, turning back to the long haired sophomore, Avi, he recalls.

“I- could you explain past that or is my roommate straight from Beauty and the Beast?”

Avi let out a laugh, cutting the tape of this box with his key and peeling back the flaps. “He’s a real big guy, captain of his team in middle school  _ and  _ high school. Got a full ride here for it too.”

Taako felt his mouth dry up. His roommate was a big guy, who played one of the most aggressive sports known to mankind?

“I heard he was like 7 feet tall.”  _ 7 feet tall?!  _

“Okay well,” Avi put a hand up, “I’m sure that itself is bullshit.” He pulled out the sheets Taako had bought and placed them on his bed. 

Taako swallowed, pushing down the cold fear he could feel crawling up his spine. “Well, gentlemen, I thank you for your help here. But I do believe I can handle putting my own shit away.” 

The annoying sophomore, Marvie, nodded and left without so much as a word, whereas Avi smiled, picking up the now empty box and folding it up.

“Well, if you ever need something feel free to come talk to me! I’m room 303 over in Blaster. And since your roommates on the team I’m sure I’ll be seeing you a lot more buddy.” He left with a wink and Taako shut the door behind him.

Turning his back, he slid to the floor. Just his luck, life wasn’t that good. He managed a full ride here, getting away from his family, getting away from that  _ place,  _ all the memories and the people and...and...and…

He sighed, head falling into his hands, of course he’d end up rooming with someone who probably looked like one of  _ his  _ friends. A big, dumb jock who was used to shoving, and running, and fighting, and locker room talk, and-

Cutting himself off before his thoughts could get too bad he stood up, adjusting his shorts. No time like the present, these boxes weren’t going to unpack themselves. Avi had already taken out the items for his bed, the sheets and comforter, three pillows, an old stuffed binicorn he had made forever ago, and his decorative throw blanket. No point in making his bed just yet however, when boxes were going to just muss it up. 

He made a plan, kicking his shoes off and stuffing them under his bed. Without his heels he felt shorter, and he was by no means short. Well, he wasn’t tall. 5’9 is nothing to sneeze at. First things first, clothes. The closet was to be divided in half, and there were two dressers, one on either side of the room. Shirts, jackets, blouses, dresses and dress pants were to be hung- skirts, jeans, tank tops, shorts and leggings were to be folded and tucked neatly into his drawers. Shoes...well he suppose those could all go under his bed. 

Clothes had been tackled, checking his phone that had merely taken half an hour. The silence was starting to make his ears ring, so he put on a playlist he had made a few weeks ago. ‘Fuck It Up Boy’. Skipping a few songs he landed on a good starting one, allowing himself to sway to the music a bit, ripping the tape off the box holding his desk items. 

Taako was nothing if not a slut for aesthetics, going for the cooler colors for his. THe blues, greens and purples had always complimented-

He stopped, blinking a few times. No, no he wouldn’t think of her. This was a big day for him, moving in. Shaking his head he plugged in his little lamp and grinned to himself. See how much he could do on his own?

Time seemed to fly by as he continued to unpack, zoning out some with the music. It was nearing about 5 in the evening when his door flew open. By fly open, it hit the wall with a loud thud, causing Taako’s heart nearly burst as he scrambled onto his bed. The guy, man, mountain in the doorway had the decency to look sheepish, green eyes meeting Taako’s wide blue ones.

“Hey!” His voice was loud, booming almost, “Sorry about that! I forgot my wallet and we were going to get dinner. You’re Taako right? I’m Magnus! Looks like we’re going to be roommates!”

He had a huge grin on his face, eyes twinkling as he moved to his side of the room, looking away from Taako to find his wallet. With his back turned Taako gripped at the side of his hair for a moment, desperately trying to calm the hammering of his heart. Before his roommate- Magnus- turned back around he cleaned himself up, moving so his feet were dangling off his bed and he sat back on his elbows, cracking his neck some.

“What kind of question is that?” Magnus turned back to him, “Of course I’m Taako. Who else would be unpacking their shit in here?”

Harsh words did apparently close to nothing to dampen Magnus’ happy face and he instead grinned wider- if that were possible. “Never bad to make sure- I mean I didn’t want to have to fight a robber on my first day.” He laughed and Taako quirked an eyebrow, eyes raking the man’s form.

He was definitely...big. His biceps were at least the size of five of Taako’s fists put together. He was built well, and stood several inches that Taako did. Letting out a shaky breath, he quipped back,

“Well I wouldn’t bother robbing while looking this good.” He motioned to his outfit and tilted his head, “Besides, with how your shit has been laid out it would have been a quick job. In and out, my man.”

Magnus rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah. I didn’t have much time to unpack myself, I had to help my girlfriend unpack her room. We got distracted, there’s a park on the way! Tons of animals dude! And we were heading out to get dinner- a few of the guys from the football team invited us, as well as her new roommate! Would you want to come?”

Hachi machi did this guy talk a lot. “I’m good here. I don’t need to pay someone money to make food less quality than I can make with bare minimum.” He sat up, moving forward to grab his purse. Might as well try and find a close store, since apparently that’s what he’s decided he’s going to do with his life now.

“You sure?” The big lug’s voice was sincere and sweet but Taako ignored it, smirking at him.

“Taako’s good out here.” He patted his arm- mainly to show it was ‘all good’, but also holy shit they weren’t kidding when they called this guy a beast. 

“Okay well, I’ll see you later tonight th- “ He let the door slam shut behind him, taking a few deep breaths before moving to exit the building.

As he left the dorm house itself he nearly ran into someone, too caught up on his phone to take notice of the poor man carrying a box that covered his eyes.

“Hachi machi- watch it!” He nearly spiked his phone into the ground in his flailing panic, managing to catch it last minute.

“Sorry sorry!” The voice behind the box yelled out, swaying a bit to keep balance with his luggage. “Uh, do you think you could get the door for me?”

Taako grit his teeth and rolled his eyes, “You’re lucky my good deed of the day wasn’t used already bub.” Moving back a few feet he held the door open, allowing this- now that he can see him- poorly dressed man to enter. 

“Thank you- “ If slamming doors was an art then Taako was an artist. 

The man inside sat his box down, adjusting his glasses some. He could only see the back of the stranger he had nearly flattened with his box- long blonde hair pulled into a braid. Cracking his knuckles he grimaced, his room was still a good few feet away and he was never the strongest guy.

“Oh- hey you need any help?” Turning, he was slightly surprised by a tall guy putting on a hoodie walking over to him.

“Um- if you wouldn’t mind?”

The guy in question let out a loud laugh, a cheerful one. “If I didn’t want to help I wouldn’t have asked buddy! Helping people is what I’m all about!” He lifted the box with ease, motioning for them to move on.

“Uh, thank you, by the way. I nearly ran over someone when I was coming in, and I’m afraid I- well it wasn’t the first time.” The guy laughed.

“That might have been my roommate, sorry if he was a bit rude! I think he’s tired from unpacking and such.” He nodded, pretty sure all the incoming freshmen were tired, some, like him, more anxious than anything.

“Well,” Holding the door open his box was dropped onto his bed, “Thank you again. That was the last box, my girlfriend was helping me but she had to go unpack her own room so.”

“I get it! I was helping my girl, and kind of left my room in...a mess.” They both laughed some.

“Oh! I’m Magnus by the way, Magnus Burnsides. I’m in room 100, a few rooms down that way.” He motioned out the door in the direction of his room.

They shook hands, “Oh um, Barry. Barry Bluejeans.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Update:  
> July 9th- Chapter Two


	5. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IG: @aj.coses.that
> 
> Follow me, come say hello and all that jazz <3

Plans are meant to be followed, meant to help limit stress, help to make life easier. Well, apparently for Taako, plans were meant to be fucked. He had arrived to uni a week and a half early, planning to settle in, get familiar with the grounds, be prepared for the influx of people, and have a week and a half to relax and pamper himself.

Well there was a wrench thrown into his plans. And that wrench was named Magnus Burnsides. A 6 foot 4 football player who was  _ determined  _ to make Taako’s life a living hell. Well, determined to befriend him but those two meant the same thing. So for the past week and a half Taako has either been wandering around campus, refusing to go back to the dorms when Magnus was there, or holed up in his room avoiding the giant. He’s managed to do well so far, but classes start tomorrow. So now?

He was rummaging through his clothes, determined to find the perfect outfit that screamed ‘I know I look hot but I put minimal effort into it’. Meanwhile Magnus was munching on a bowl of cereal on his bed like an animal. 

“You know,” Gods Taako wanted to die, “I don’t get why this is a huge deal. It’s the first day of class. By the end of this semester we’re all gonna be rocking sweatpants and ratty t shirts with coffee stains.” 

He wrinkled his nose at that idea, “Well I unlike you all have standards. And those standards include not having milk stains on my bed sheets.” Magnus looked to where Taako had pointed and cursed.

“Besides,” He held up a top to himself, and looked in the mirror. It would have to do. “I’m not a football player whose reputation precedes me. First impressions are important.” 

“I’m pretty sure everyone in class will love you. Besides you already have a friend there! Me!” 

Taako let the shirt drop on his bed, “What.”

“Yeah! I looked at your schedule and we have like...three or four of the same classes!”

God was testing him. God was really testing him. 

“Yeah.” He turned to Magnus and let out a grimacing smile, “Great.”

/ / /

 

Apparently Taako was just dumb. Cross being smart of his list, he was just dumb. D. U. M. B. Who in their right mind makes a schedule and goes ‘oh classes starting at 8:30 and the last one ending at 2:30? Awesome!’

Past Taako, that’s who. Well, and apparently Magnus Burnsides. And every other person in this class. Taako let out a small, tired glare around the room. The professor wasn’t even there yet, and Taako was already considering skipping. Magnus wasn’t anywhere in sight and all Taako can assume was that he beat him to the idea and skipped already. 

“What are you?” Looking up from his nails, Taako made eye contact with some preppy looking guy. 

“Tired, confused and a bit annoyed. And yourself?” He received a disgusted look in response. “Ah, constipated. We’ve all been there buddy.” 

“Well you sound male.” His sleep deprived brain was processing slower, and he blinked a few times.

“Are you asking about what’s between my legs?” His voice lost all sense of playfulness, shooting for cold and emotionless.

“In crude terms, yes. You’re wearing a skirt.”

“Astute observation captain asshole. You wanna take a seat now?” 

“Look, this may be one of those ‘safe space’ colleges, but this is also a high standard class. There are these things in place called dress codes and- “ The guy before him cut himself off, mouth closing partly. “I- uh.”

“Is there a problem here, buddy?” Taako turned his head, and to his left stood Magnus Burnsides, freshly shaved, jersey on, holding two StarBucks coffees.

“Well,” The guy cleared his throat and Taako looked back to him, “I was just saying that- well- his outfit is- “  
“Well put together, yeah, I agree.” He put one of the coffees on Taako’s desk and the other on his own. 

“Well, no but see here- Taako is a  _ male  _ and he- “

Magnus crossed his arms, straightening his back and smiling eerily calm down at the guy. Taako does not envy being on the receiving side of that stare. “And what does that have to do with anything? Huh?”

“Well, I suppose, I mean nothing I guess, but he - “  
“Good! Then there’s no issue here then? Awesome. Now why don’t you get back to your seat.” The guy stared for a moment, before nodding and moving to the opposite side of the room. 

The moment he was gone Magnus plopped down in the seat next to him, “God, I hate people like him.”

Taako played with the cup in front of him, “What? People who share what’s on their mind?”

“Assholes who don’t accept people for who they are.” Taako turned to look at him, really look at his giant roommate. “Oh, I figured since you were busy getting ready this morning you’d want some coffee, iced white chocolate with cinnamon...stuff right? A lot more sweet than I’m used to but.” He shrugged, taking a sip of his own drink.

“I uh...yeah.” He looked back at his drink, “Thanks…”

“No problem buddy.”

There was silence between the two, and Taako felt almost...bad. Magnus was- well he radiated energy similar to a golden retriever. And Taako had been blowing off his invitations for lunch, to hang out, avoiding him at all costs just because he looked like someone that…?

“I uh- I guess. I’m sorry, that I’ve been. Like. An ass to you, I guess.” He cleared his throat.

“Oh you weren’t being! I figured you needed more time to adjust, moving, going to college, all big steps in life.” God why was he being so  _ nice  _ right now?!

“Well I mean. Yeah I guess, still. You didn’t have to stand up for me to that guy. I had it.”

Magnus shrugged, slouching in his seat, “I know I didn’t need to. But I just hate people like that, like I said. Figured if anything you would have to keep me from getting into a fight here.”

For once Taako actually laughed a bit, taking a sip from his drink.

“Well aren’t you two just cute.” He was now choking on said drink, Magnus beside him jumped. 

Both turned back to see an older guy, probably in his 40s looking startled at their reactions. Taako grimaced at the outfit he was met with- who seriously wears floral ‘tourist’ shirts out unironically? 

“Jesus Grandpa, give a guy some warning before you spring into a conversation.”

He gave Taako an annoyed look, “I ain’t old enough to be a grandpa. My eldest is 12, so that’s not happening any time soon.”

Taako rolled his eyes and turned back forward, seeing the professor finally walk in, nearly 7 minutes late. Magnus next to him kept talking.

“Aw you have kids?”

“Yeah, two of them. Big handfuls, that’s what they are.” 

“What are their names?” Taako let his head fall backwards, peering at the guy as much as he could.

“Mavis and Mookie!”

Taako snorted and Magnus beamed. “I’m Magnus by the way!”

He nudged Taako who sat up with a groan, “Taako. And tired.”

“Well hi tired,” Oh my God Taako was going to actually die here, “I’m Merle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter Update: 7/15/2019  
> Update: Chapter Three


	6. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier than said but reasoning is at the end.
> 
> IG: @aj.coses.that

Magnus and Taako were...friends. Now. The idea genuinely made Taako feel happy, to have a friend, and a friend like Magnus. Yet it took a few weeks after settling in and their first day of classes together to accept going out to dinner with Magnus, his girlfriend, and a few of his friends. And he wasn’t panicking. Not at all.

So the fact that he had changed outfits a few times meant nothing. He had finally settled, mainly because Magnus was ready to leave, on leggings and a cute top, hair pulled into two french braids and nude makeup. And heels. No outfit was complete without them honestly. 

“You ready dude?” Magnus stretched some, dropping his hoodie on the floor, as Taako stared down at it before looking back up.

“Yes you slob. Let’s go get mediocre food with your friends who by no means are cooler than me.” Magnus rolled his eyes but the two headed out. 

“Julia’s been dying to meet you! She wants to meet the roommate who I’ve created a decent schedule with and thank him.” Taako snorted, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah well, might as well meet the future Mrs. Burnsides.” Next to him Magnus tripped over his own feet, causing him to laugh a bit, “No need to get flustered dude, it’s inevitable at this point.”

“Well, I mean- “ His face was bright red. 

“Maggie!” A small girl, like seriously, she was  _ tiny  _ came running forward, long hair spirling behind her as she ran. 

“Hey! Jules!” Magnus grinned and Taako could feel himself perk up some, Magnus just had this thing to him- if you were within a 20 foot radius of Magnus when he was happy you too, will be happy, and that is a threat not a promise. 

The smaller girl, Julia, crashed into Magnus’ arms and they hugged for a few seconds, before she moved to stand on his other side, holding his hand. She peered around him with a small smile, waving at Taako who half heartedly waved back. 

“Hi! I’m Julia- you must be Taako?”

“The one and only.” He spread his arms out, giving her a lopsided grin.

Magnus quickly brought something up from their English class, which Taako half listened to, I mean, he  _ was  _ there. Julia was listening, but she was also studying Taako. Did that make him a bit nervous? Yes. Was he going to show that? Uh hell no.

“Do I know you from somewhere?” She interrupted Magnus, who looked between the two confused. “I swear- your name and such...you look familiar.”

“Oh,” Taako cleared his throat, “Yeah. I’m Taako, you know, from YouTube.”

Julia snapped, and the trio had made their way to the small diner, Magnus moving between them to open the door. “That’s it! You run a cooking vlog don’t you? My roommates watched a few of your videos- we’ve been dying to try out a few of your recipes.”

Taako grinned, and Magnus looked down at him. “I didn’t know you ran a cooking vlog- you haven’t filmed anything in the dorm!”

“What am I supposed to make with a microwave big guy?” He pat his shoulder, “I’m waiting for things to settle down more before I start back up. No point in showing people how to microwave a bowl of noodles!”

Magnus nodded, and waved at his friends when he saw them. “There they are!” 

The three of them made their way to a corner area, where it seems a few tables had been pushed together to fit the large mass of college students. Taako recognized Avi, the sophomore waved enthusiastically at him, which he lazily responded to. The rest however? No clue. 

“Hey guys!” Magnus pulled the seat out for Julia, before moving to do the same thing for Taako before sitting down himself.

_ Alrighty then,  _ Taako thought to himself. Magnus quickly launched into introductions for Taako, him and Julia had gotten well acquainted with the group. “This is Taako, my roommate! Taako you know Avi,”

“Hey dude!”

“Then there’s Carey, and her girlfriend Killian,”

The two waved at him, sending smiles across the table, and he nodded back.

“Roswell, they’re actually the RA in our dorm Taako! It’s a wonder y’all haven’t run into each other yet.”

Roswell rolled their eyes, sending a small smile to Taako. “Well, hopefully any time you see me it isn’t for something...bad.” They let out a small laugh.

“Then there’s Julia’s roommate- Lucretia!”

The woman in question lifted her head from where she was...studying some journal, and sent him a quick wave.

“And well- yeah, this is Taako!”

“Already introduced me kemosabe.” He rolled his eyes, and accepted the glass of water handed to him by the waitress. 

Magnus shrugged, quickly picking up in a conversation with Carey, the small girl was loud and boisterous, easy to see how she and Magnus got along. Avi, sat across from him, turned towards Taako, setting down his soda.

“So! Found any clubs you want to join?”

“Not really,” He flipped through the menu in front of him, frowning a bit at the options, “I was hoping for like, a GSA or something, but no one seems to know if there is one.” 

“Oh yeah, no, we don’t have one.” Taako looked up quickly, taking in Avi’s upset look.

“What.”

“No, we don’t have one.” He shrugged, taking a sip of his milkshake- Jesus how many sweets does this guy have to snack on, “I wish we did, but between my other clubs and football I haven’t had time to try and get one started.”

“Well then, I know a club I’m going to  _ start. _ ” Taako grinned, closing his menu.

Avi’s eyes lit up, “Yeah? Awesome! You’ll need to have at least….seven people who will join I think? Like members? You’ve got me down, I’ll show up as much as my schedule allows.”

“What?” Carey cut in, short blue hair hitting Avi in the face as she leaned on his shoulder.

“Taako here is going to try and start a GSA!” The whole table had turned to look at him and he wanted to die, but he grinned, the type of cocky smile he had perfected.

“Aw hell yeah!” 

“Finally.”

“Well you have Killian and I there dude!” The taller girl smiled at him, nodding some.

Avi was ticking off on his fingers, three so far. Roswell nodded, “I’d love to join! I think it’d be a good idea- a safe place for others here too.”

Four.

Lucretia smiled tentatively, “I’d join as well.” 

Five. 

Julia hit her hand on the table loudly. “Hell yeah! Let this bi girl join!”

Magnus laughed, kissing her hand softly as she rubbed it, “Guess I’ll be your honorary straight guy to join!”

Seven. Perfect. Taako grinned, “Awesome! Well- now I have a plan for tomorrow!” The waitress came by at that time, and everyone put their orders in. 

Taako managed to order a house salad and some fries, not enough options on the menu. 

“You’re not on a diet are you?” Magnus asked.

“Nope, vegetarian my guy.” He nodded, mouth forming an ‘oh’ in response. 

Tomorrow after class he’d go to...whoever needs be to try and start this club, with seven of his...friends. Yeah, seven new friends.

 

/ / /

 

Friday afternoon. Hell. Yeah. 

The soft clicking of heels on pavement was hardly heard over the sound of other students talking and chattering, a few skateboards rolling by, not caring about the few cars that almost hit them. The warm breeze picked up the few fallen leaves, allowing them to dance in the wind as the sun beat down. 

“Lup!” The person in question turned, taking her sunglasses off.

She grinned, seeing the person in question running up to her. “Barold!”

He caught up, smile still present on his face, kissing her softly before pulling back, handing her her tea. “You excited?”

She took a sip, throwing an arm into the air. “Hell yeah I am! GSA here we come!” He laughed, taking her hand into his as the two walked along.

“You know anyone who’s joined?”

He shook his head, “I mean. Partly. The big guy who helped me move my box- Magnus? He said him and his girlfriend joined, and his roommate is president of the club. But like- I don’t really  _ know  _ them.” 

“That’s valid. I’m just so excited! We didn’t have a GSA at the high school I went to...and I mean, people there didn’t suck that bad but…” She trailed off and he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles.

“I know babe, and once everything here is settled- we can continue on with what you have planned. This is a good step in the right direction, making friends with similar stories and all that.”

She snorted, “Nerd.”

“Your nerd.” She kissed the side of his forehead.

The classroom the GSA was meeting in to start with was one near the library, so thankfully, not many stairs needed to be climbed. She ran a hand through her curls, brushing the fly away pieces away from her face. “So we just like...walk in?”

Barry nodded, “I’m pretty sure. Magnus just said to stop by, said there would be snacks and such and it was more so a ‘get to know each other’ first meet.”

She took another sip from her tea, “Alrighty then! Let’s make this club our bitch!”

He let out a startled laugh at that, moving to hold the door open for her. She thanked him, jokingly curtsying in response. She could tell that they were a bit early, two guys were chatting as they finished setting up what seemed to be a snack table, four girls talking by a corner.

Barry came and stood beside her, taking her hand in his. “You okay?”  
She nodded, telling him not to worry.

“Burnsides if you don’t stop texting me every five God damn seconds I will skin you alive!” Lup felt herself freeze, back turned to the person who had just walked in and yelled out. 

Barry turned before she did, and she felt him freeze as well. There’s no way…

The guy being yelled at, Burnsides, turned from the table and grinned. “Well you were going to be ‘fashionably’ late and we needed you here!” 

Lup slowly turned around, feeling a few questioning eyes on her.

Identical blue eyes met, and Lup felt her body go cold. Barry tightened his grip on her hand, and she was grateful for that. She was not grateful, however, for her losing feeling in her other hand, the cup of tea slipping and falling onto the floor, splashing her shoes.

“Hey- “ 

Neither she nor the person standing in front of her said anything, until, 

“Koko- “

That snapped him out of his staring, and he straightened his back. “Lup.” She flinched some, his voice was colder than she had remembered, more strict and firm.

“What are you doing here?”

She stammered, “I mean- well Barry and I- we wanted to- “  
“You two know each other?” The big guy had moved to stand next to Taako, who let out an exasperated sound.

“Magnus, light of my life, Jesus Christ I love you but you’re an idiot.” Magnus looked between the two of them before his eyes widened with realization.

“You never told me you had a twin sister!”

“That’s because for a few years I didn’t.” Taako snapped, face a light shade of red before he took a deep breath, shaking his head, “Whatever. Welcome to the GSA, take a seat. We haven’t officially started yet.”

She took a step forward, “Koko please- “

“Lul- Lup. I am very busy currently, so if you don’t mind.” She received a fake smile, and she could feel her heart break, but she bit her lip and nodded, her and Barry moving to sit down, ignoring the confused looks from the other members of the club.

Taako. Her twin, her brother, her heart. He was  _ here.  _ They had always talked about attending IPRE Uni together, but their parents had wanted him to go somewhere else, some Christian private school. She had thought that...She really  _ hadn’t  _ lost her brother. Here he was, in the same room as her, for the first time in a little over four years. But he wouldn’t even look at her, pointedly gazing anywhere else. She found him, but to her it felt like she had only lost him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New updates for this fic will come out the same Thursday as a new TAZ. So a double hit, also helps me keep a schedule (until Amnesty ends, but then it will be every other Thursday).


	7. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Talk of transphobic parents, singular statement of a dead name.

Human emotions come in and are complex, in a variety of ways. They vary in strength, intensity, and length. For example- some people may see someone they haven’t seen in years and feel excitement, happiness and love, a spark starting in the pit of your stomach and bubbling up through one's throat, igniting a fire behind the eyes. In other cases, there can be a sense of dread, anxiety and fear: perhaps you haven’t seen them in years for a reason, maybe there was a falling out.

To understand the emotions the Rockport twins were feeling in the moment they saw each other, one must delve further back into their past, way back in their past. Before the twins could even create coherent thoughts. 

The Rockports were strict churchgoers, that is, Mr. Rockport, first name Charles, was a pastor. Had been for a solid five years, picking up after his father, who had continued it after his father, and after his father, and so on and so on. Charles had married his high school sweetheart at age 20, a sweet looking, small blonde girl, someone he had known for years. Her name was Margarite. In the public eye they were the perfect Christian couple, attending church at least 3 times per week, assisting with activities and volunteer work. 

Naturally as many have learned from common sense or watching the news, that was all a facade. Behind doors Margarite indulged once too often in a late night drink, that is, drinking from the moment the sky began to darken until she herself was passed out. Charles was too busy with his job as a priest and focusing on making sure the donations they received were split fairly- fairly by his standards, that is. How else would a young pastor be able to look as well off as he did?

So it’s no surprise that when the two found out they were expecting, things began to change. For starters, Charles got rid of all the alcohol in the house, made cooking quite bland but to them that hardly made a difference. Diapers were purchased, a few outfits and baby suits, a changing table and a crib. It was picture perfection. Then the Rockports found out there were two babies coming into the world. 

Great.

Double the diapers, double the clothes, another crib, more toys. Good thing Charles’ job paid  _ so  _ well. Flash forward nine months and the Rockports had twins- who we now know as Taako and Lup. However at the time, their parents referred to them as Taako and Angel. The naming process, however, isn’t what we are to focus on, and to limit confusion, Lup shall be referred to as such.

The babies were beautiful, as far as babies go. Identical bright blue eyes, tiny freckles dotting their faces, wisps of blonde hair on top of their nearly bald heads. As for how they acted? Well, they were loud and energetic. Even as newborns, they were loud and fussy, in constant need of attention. 

At nine months Taako took his first steps, and naturally Margarite filmed the entire process, posting it to her FaceBook, bragging to all her friends how her babies were the smartest, and the best. To no one's surprise Erica bragged that her Susan was walking for nearly a month now. So if Margarite started to force Taako to walk everywhere, promising to never lift him up again, forcing his small legs to carry more weight than they were used to, well that was no one’s business but the Rockports.

The twins flipped back and forth between who did what first. Taako walked first, Lup was first to run, dashing around the house in baby suits and chucks. Taako grew his first tooth, Lup said the first word. Each moment documented and bragged about to people no one in their house truly liked. Once the twins were old enough to walk on their own, that was that. No more half hearted cuddles and being carried, the soft embrace of a parent’s hug that they rarely got was now gone for good. 

By the time the twins entered kindergarten, the neglect only worsened. Leaving the children with teenage babysitters who either hardly cared or cared too much made their heads spin, losing trust in anyone who wasn’t the other. Once they hit 10, they started to be left alone.

Their parents were cold people who solved problems with heavy drinks and strong words. Taako was the oldest, by a few minutes at least, but he held that title with pride. He would yell back at his father when he was out of line, which was more often than not. He would get their mother another drink when she demanded it. He slowly learned to cook from the basics of nothing, providing for the two of them. 

So when Lup was just gone? Taako was more alone than he had ever been. With no one with him who he needed to stand up for, his father’s words merely sunk in. He no longer had the spark in him to fight back, no longer had a reason to. The words his father yelled cut deep, but after all he could zone out and ignore them. The words his mother would tell him in soft slurs, brushing his short hair and dressing him up in suits, however, sunk deep.

Without Lup, Taako had no heart. He clammed up at school, staring blankly at the board in front of the classroom. Having no one to talk with during dinner, with their own little made up lingo allowed him to hear every slur and derogatory statement made. 

Without his conscious, Taako went down a dark path. Half of him waited for Lup- she promised she would be back, and she never broke a promise. They were fourteen when she was gone, and he knew it would take time. By fifteen he was half hopeful, maybe she had to find a job, a sketchy one, but a job. When she came back he had stories for her, people for her to meet, an important guy- almost man- in his life he needed his sisters approval for. By sixteen Taako had enough hope to let him peek out his windows when a car light shown through his curtains, because who else would drive to their house at two in the morning. By seventeen Taako was too drunk to comprehend the sadness he felt that was related to what he was feeling right then, and by eighteen he was moving seven hours away, getting away from  _ everything.  _

If Lup didn’t want to come back, if Lup didn’t want to send him a letter, a phone call or text, a  _ sign  _ that she was alive and that she  _ cared,  _ then he didn’t. 

Lup lived an interesting life, after being essentially kicked out by her parents, she packed as much as she could and rode a bus to their aunts house. She was an amazing woman, never liked her sister or husband, wishing to take the twins away to a happier and healthier life. But she was a sickly woman, and for a few months Lup was helping to take care of her and her household. She managed to be enrolled in some local high school, continuing her education with new, strange and less accepting classmates. 

Her aunt didn’t have much, nothing more than the essentials and a computer that ran slower than her dad did. She spent hours on websites, chatting with random people and trolling half of them. But she managed to find a few half decent ones, specifically one with a questionable name. Barold Bluejeans. She was convinced he was lying but hey, she’s known people with weirder names. The two would talk for hours and hours, moving from typing to choppy video calls. He finally gave her his address so they could write letters to each other, but for a while, she wouldn’t be able to.

She was fifteen when their aunt died, and while she was left a handful of items in her will, Lup didn’t entirely legally live with her. The details were too much for her to fully pay attention to when explained, so she packed her belongings and ran. She wasn’t sure where she ended up, but she found a shelter. Filled with eldery people and teens in similar situations to her. She was hours away from her brother, and with no phone or means to check in constantly, she felt part of her break. Enrolling in a local public school she was determined to continue with her life, she would get into IPRE Uni, the college she and Koko dreamed about. She’d made a large earning, marry someone, or not, and have a nice and cozy for her and Taako. 

She continued her daily schedule, before she turned eighteen. Her acceptance into IPRE Uni was celebrated throughout the entire home, the eldery folks working together to get her a nice new dress for her first day, the other kids making her promise to never forget them. By this time Lup and Barry had entered a long distance relationship, and to no one’s surprise, the nerd also got accepted into IPRE Uni.

Flash forward to Friday afternoon, a few weeks into the first semester- and Taako and Lup were once again meeting. So when I tell you the only thing Taako felt when looking at his sister was pure, hot anger, please understand. Taako felt abandoned, left alone with those people they called _ parents,  _ left alone with words that tormented his dreams, actions that caused him to flinch, decisions he regretted and wished he could change, a stain in his life he could never be rid of. He didn’t blame her, no, but it didn’t lessen his anger. The sense of dread and hurt, being masked by anger and resentment. 

Lup felt two emotions. Happiness, and sadness. She was happy, her brother, her  _ heart  _ had gotten away, had managed to attend IPRE Uni instead of that one their parents had talked about for hours. She was happy to see him, to see how he had thrived, his hair had grown down to his biceps, hers down to her shoulders. His face was no longer gaunt, he no longer looked terrified. 

But upon seeing her? She saw the flashes of fear over his eyes, she saw the hurt, the confusion, the  _ anger.  _ And her heart broke all over again.

The GSA meeting went off without a hitch, minus Magnus’ grumble when he was elected to clean the spilled tea. More people than anticipated had shown, and Lup recognized the look of tiredness and worry on her brothers face as more people came in. Introductions went around, and she could see him calculating ways to remember everyone’s names and pronouns and sexualities and what they mentioned that they liked, what they didn’t like, their homes lives, their -

He couldn’t handle this club alone. Lup took small notes on her phone, hatching a plan as the minutes ticked by. 

_ Magnus and Julia dating: J: bi, M: straight _

_ Avi: pan _

_ Carey and Killian dating: both: lesbian _

_ both served months overseas, lost a teammate/best friend, avoid mentions of wars, loud sudden sounds, nothing gory or bloody _

_ Roswell: nonbinary, pan, RA of Dorm Star- possibly demiromantic, they’re unsure _

_ Lucretia: lesbian _

_ Sloane and Hurley dating: both lesbian _

_ Maureen: bi, single mother (son is roughly 3, name Lucas) _

_ Merle and Davenport dating: M: pan, D: gay, also polyamorous  _

_ Johann: gay _

By the time the first meeting was over, they had another date setup in roughly a month. Taako looked frazzled, but covered it with smiles and cheeky remarks. Carey, Killian and Avi were the first to head out, Avi yelling something to Magnus about practice and the trio left to go grab dinner. Roswell left next, reminding them all not to stay out too late, as though it was the weekend, they needed to all be careful. Julia and Lucretia slowly made their way out, Julia kissing Magnus goodbye and dragging a blushing Lucretia who had managed small talk with Maureen, who had to leave as well, needing to get home to her kid. Her mention of kids sparked Merle, and he all but dragged him and Davenport out, telling them he’d see them all next time. Johann had stayed behind, talking quietly with Sloane, while Hurley was talking animatedly with Taako, hands flying wildly as they both sported grins. 

She excused herself and walked back to her taller girlfriend, the two continuing their chat with Johann. Taako had strolled back over to Magnus, helping the bigger guy bag up leftover food and drinks. Lup took that moment as better than any, letting go of Barry’s hand and making her way over, feeling her boyfriend trail behind her, the warmth and sturdiness giving her support.

“Hey, Koko?” Taako tensed, and without turning around spoke shortly.

“Yes, Lup?” She flinched lightly.

“Uh, well I noticed you seemed a bit, stressed,” She lowered her voice some, “With trying to keep everything organized and such. And- “

“I wasn’t  _ stressed,  _ I’m  _ tired.  _ Two very different things, and if you can’t see, I’m busy with presidential duties which apparently include,” He huffed tiredly, “Cleaning duty.”

Magnus elbowed Taako lightly, giving him a pointed look which was ignored. 

“Taako, I know you- “

“You  _ knew  _ me.”

She continued, “And I know you’re going to try and handle all this by yourself. And I know it’s going to stress you out and mess up your already bad sleeping schedule.” Magnus nodded some at that bit, having experienced it first hand, “I think you should have, like, a vice president at  _ least  _ and - “

“You’re right,” He turned to Magnus, “Magnus I hire you.”

He sputtered, “Uh look buddy, I don’t think I’m best choice for this and besides you don’t  _ hire  _ me you don’t get  _ paid  _ for this.” He glanced at Lup, “She should be your VP.”

Taako glowered at his roommate, nose twitching in frustration. 

“I’m serious! Twins running the GSA, LGBTwins!” Magnus grinned at his dumb joke, and she heard Barry snort behind her, “Plus I’m like...no good at organizing things. You room with me you know.”

Silence passed between the four of them before Taako turned back to the table, hands gripping the cloth tightly. “Fine. You can be vice president. Give your number and email to Maggie here,” He turned to leave, “I need a drink.”

He left the three, and Magnus gave them an apologetic look. “Sorry, he’s just stressed an all. Gotta be.”

Lup watched him and Hurley high five in a dorky manner, and a look passed between him and Sloane, something Lup didn’t understand. She shook her head in a short manner, “No...no. I…” She trailed off, feeling Barry take her hand.

Right now, it wasn’t okay. She knew that, Taako knew that, hell she thinks everyone knew that, Magnus may try to ignore it apparently, but not even he was blind to the tension. But she would talk to him, they would talk, and everything  _ would  _ be okay. 

It had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my IG: @aj.coses.that


	8. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upload this week because no TAZ last week, and like, I'm weak and wanted to upload with the episodes. As well as...Thursdays. Schedules are still in the works!  
> Also it's national girlfriend day so as a good girlfriend if you're reading this- Hi Kendall! <3
> 
> Trigger Warning: Brief anxiety attack, drinking, mentions of mentally abusive parents. 
> 
> IG: @aj.coses.that  
> Art IG: @aj.draws.that

Taako felt like he couldn’t breath. Well, to be truthful he wasn’t sure that he was breathing. Or maybe he was breathing too much and too fast, that’s  _ also  _ what it felt like. It felt like his chest was cold, shards of ice digging themselves into his inside, felt like his stomach had dropped all the way to his toes. His hands were shaking, stuffed into his pockets he tried to ignore it all, focusing on keeping his breath from being too loud or too shallow or too fast or too slow or- 

Okay it wasn’t working too well. He veered off to the left, allowing his body to slum to the floor, forcing his legs to cross as he sat, fingers digging into his calves as his head was bowed some, allowing lose pieces of his hair to block the rest of the hall from his face.

Eyes shut. Breath in through his nose for four seconds, hold it for seven, breath out through his mouth for eight. It took him several tries to get himself into that rhythm, eyebrows furrowing in frustration and hands gripping his knees now, nails creating small crescents in his skin.

With his breath caught now the next issue was his mind- going at what felt like 150 miles per hour, thoughts screaming at him from what felt like all around; some angry, some sad, some hurt, some confused, some happy. All human emotions were muddled up in his brain and he felt like his head was going to explode.

“Hey,” He jumped, feeling a cold sensation against his arm before hearing the soft voice, “Here.” 

He cracked one eye open, preparing to make a snarky remark about someone ruining his meditation when he saw what was being handed to him was a water bottle. The person holding the bottle was from the meet- Julia’s roommate. “Lucretia?”

She smiled softly at him, moving to sit next to him, making sure she kept herself from touching him, and he was thankful for that. Taking the water bottle from her, he opening it- albeit a bit shaky, but luckily she didn’t comment. He took a few small sips, or what he thought was small sips, but soon enough over half of the water was gone. 

“...thanks.” 

She nodded, running a hand through her hair before allowing them to plop back down in her lap. They both opened their mouths to speak at the same time.

“Do you want to ta - “

“If you think that ta - “

They both stopped talking, and he couldn’t help but snort. Course they were on the same idea, opposite thoughts but. Placing the bottle next to him he let his head fall back, leaning heavier against the wall behind him,

“Yeah no, talking is  _ not  _ what I want to do right now. Least, talking about…” He motioned to himself and around him, “ _ This. _ ”

Lucretia nodded, “That makes sense. Are...are you feeling better now?”

He stayed quiet for a moment- his body was still shaking, he hadn’t had a full anxiety attack, just bordered on it for a few moments. His head hurt, his knees and calves stung a bit from his nails (short but mighty), and his tailbone hurt from how hard he sat down. 

“Better than I did about 10 minutes ago. ‘M drained now though, that’s for sure.” 

He liked Lucretia. She was quiet, not in an awkward way, the silence that followed her wasn’t unwelcomed, it was comforting, nice in a way. She had a thing about her- if Magnus made people around him feel happy, Lucretia made them feel calm. And right now? He’d take calm over happy.

She nodded, moving to sit closer to him when he made no move to leave. Julia talked about Lucretia before, not enough for him to feel like he knew her, but from what he understood- she was a good roommate and friend. She’s someone he may not have seen himself hanging out with in high school, but someone he would have liked. 

For one- he had to appreciate her style. White skinny jeans, striped black and red button up top, black kicks. He was digging the look, he’s pretty sure he owns those exact items or them in some color. 

A few more minutes dragged on, nothing more being said between the two as Taako calmed down, feeling his heart rate become more steady, less rapid. Lucretia was fiddling with her nails, picking at the old polish on them, Taako watched with a side eye. 

He finally sighed, moving to stand up, water bottle in hand, dusting off his shorts with his other hand. “Well, I should be...alright to get back to my dorm now.”

He reached down, helping Lucretia stand up, who thanked him in reply. “Thanks...for sitting with me, I guess.”

“Of course,” She smiled at him, nodding softly, and he paused, debating his options here before signing.

“You wanna come to my dorm? I was gonna drink some but like...I guess drinking  _ alone  _ doesn’t sound as fun or...whatever.” He  _ tried  _ to keep himself from getting awkward, but his sentence ended up all clunky and stuttery.

But Lucretia grinned at him, tongue poking out from between her teeth some. “Sure, sounds fun.” 

The two walked back towards Taako’s dorm room, Magnus hadn’t come back yet so Taako assumes he had gone to grab dinner and dessert with Julia. Checking his phone he was it was barely past 7. Evening drinking isn’t the  _ classiest  _ of Friday activities, but hey now he had a drinking buddy.

“I’ve got like…” He pulled his mini fridge out from under his bed, opening it to peer in, “A six pack, half empty bottle of Amsterdam vodka- peach flavor because I’m not an  _ animal,  _ and some Bacardi rum. I got some coke too if we wanna mix it.” He pulled out two beer bottles and popped them open, handing one to Lucretia, “Cheap shit but it does its job.”

He sat on the floor, back against his bed as Lucretia joined him, and they clinked their bottles together, downing the first gulp of the cheap, bitter liquid. “Ah I forget how much I hate beer, then I drink some beer.”

Lucretia laughed, pulling her bottle away from her lips as to not choke. 

 

///

 

The idea of being drunk partially comes from the  _ idea  _ that you want to be drunk. That being said that doesn’t mean that one can drink three bottles of vodka and  _ not  _ want to be drunk, and therefore will not be. It does mean, however, that if one starts drinking with the intention to be  _ drunk,  _ that the effects may hit them a lot quicker, sooner, faster- or all of the above.

Between Lucretia and Taako, the two had drunk four bottles of beer, the remaining Amsterdam vodka and two cups of rum and coke. They had put on a playlist of the best of “Whose Line” about an hour ago, but neither were paying attention. 

Lucretia was laid with her head in Taako’s lap, braiding the ends of his hair as he shakily put his now empty cup down. “O-Okay okay! So have you two like- like  _ talked  _ before?”

“No!” Lucretia’s eyes widened, “Taako, I didn’t even know who- that she  _ existed  _ before this meet! B-But like, going in! We made eye contact and, pssh.” She started laughing, “I tell you, I tell you this- Taako I  _ fell. _ ”

“Oh my God Lucretia that’s so  _ cute. _ ” He groaned, head falling onto his bed.

“Isn’t it?! Oh my God Taako and she gave me her  _ number  _ and she put a h-heart by her name in my phone! A heart!”

“She’s totally into you.” The two made eye contact before grinning, Lucretia sitting up quickly.

_ “She is totally into you!”  _ Their two voices scream sang as they laughed, falling forward onto each other. 

“No no but! She  _ is!  _ You gotta like- you gotta!” He threw his arms out, “Yeah!”

Lucretia nodded, face turning serious. “Yes yes. Dinner?”  
“Too soon. Lunch?”

“Classes. Coffee?”  
“Coffee is good!” Taako pointed at her, grinning.

She clapped. “What about you? Any guys?” 

He shook his head, “Once I like- like wasn’t scared of Magnus anymore- “

“Scared?”

“- I thought like, like oh! Oh look he- he’s cute. And he’s  _ straighter  _ than a pole Lucy! And he has a girlfriend!”

“Him and Julia are so cute.”

“Fucking right- like- I have a secret Pinterest board for their wedding, but, but shhh.” He winked at her as she laughed.

“We’ll find you someone Taako.” He nodded.

“I hope we do,” He whined, “Taako has  _ needs  _ Lucretia. Lucretia, Lucy, Lucy Lu! Lulu I- “ He stopped talking, feeling his mouth go bitter at the nickname coming from his mouth.

“Lulu? Wasn’t that- that girl at the meeting? Her names like- like fruit loops. Lup! Your sister!”

Taako sighed, falling sideways, side against his carpet. He felt Lucretia lay on his side, an uncomfortable situation for the two of them, but also, in a way, comforting. “Yeah, my  _ sister.”  _ He let the word come out bitterly.

“What happened w-with her Taako?” He laughed, hand covering his eyes some.

“What  _ didn’t  _ happen Lucy? She left me. Left me with like, shit, real shit. Our parents? Psh, the fucking- the  _ worst.  _ And like- she- she kept me from being dumb. Like, I’m smart right?  _ Real  _ smart. But I did some dumb shit. Capital D!” He shimmied, showing her his left shoulder blade, “L-Look at this tattoo! Got it when I turned 16! Last thing she e-ever said to me.”

“16? Dude, tattoos...tattoos are for 18 year olds. Adults.”

“Or 16 with like...adult consent.” He grunted, flopping to his side with Lucretia laying on his front, “A-and my boyfriend at the time was newly 18! So like- he got a tattoo, I got a tattoo. That shit  _ hurt  _ my dude.”

“I wanna get a tattoo..”

“We can get some!”

She gasped, “Yes!”

The door opened, none too suddenly, as any sober people would have heard the key unlocking the door. But the two drunkenly laying on the floor merely looked up, seeing Magnus walk in through the door.

“Oh, hey- there you are Lucretia!”

“Magnus!”

“Maggie!” He raised an eyebrow as the two stood, shakily as stumbled to him.

“Are you two drunk?”

“Oh yeah, I told you!” Taako put his hands on his hips, “Said- said I needed a drink. And I got! A drinking buddy!” He pulled a grinning Lucretia to his side, “She-she’s my new Lulu! New and improved!”

Magnus sighed, hands falling to his hips as he took in their forms. “Alright, well,” He grabbed Lucretia’s arm softly, “Let’s get you back to your dorm Lucy, Julia was wondering where you went to.”

“I adore Julia!”

“She adores you too,” Magnus had turned around, helping Lucretia get her bag up from the ground without falling when a weight landed heavily on his back, nearly causing him to slam his head into the wall.

“Wha- Taako?!” The weight on his back was Taako, legs wrapped tightly around Magnus’ waist, arms almost at choking level on his shoulders.

“Mush Maggie!” Magnus sighed, alright, here they go.

The trip to Lucretia and Julia’s dorm was quite uneventful- for which Magnus was thankful for. He wasn’t sure if Taako was even still awake on his back but he hadn’t fallen off yet so that was a good thing. Lucretia had just pointed out excitedly all the types of trees and flowers and bugs they passed in the evening air. 

By the time they reached the dorm room the door had already opened, Julia in fresh pajamas sat there. “I could hear you two from a mile away.” Magnus rolled his eyes and she squinted, “Three? Is Taako on your back?”

“Yup!”

“M here bitches.” Oh so he was still awake.

“Here is Lucr - “  
“Jules!” Lucretia tore herself from Magnus’ arms, flying into the arms of Julia, who laughed and hugged the taller woman back.

“Alright- I can handle her. You handle the koala on your back.” She blew him a kiss, and before he could respond, the two were gone and the door was shut in his face.

“Mush bitch.” Taako mumbled from his spot on Magnus’ back, and Magnus sighed, taking the seven minute walk  _ back  _ to their dorm. 

The trip this go round was quieter, and by the time they made it back Magnus was in need of a shower- a Taako shaped sweat stain was appearing on his back he was sure of it. “Alright buddy, off to bed.” He helped him take his shoes off, Taako flopping face first into his pillows.

“Burnsides- Burnsides. You...are cool.” Taako;s voice was muffled but still audible, and Magnus laughed. 

“Thanks man, you are too.”

Taako shook his head, rolling onto his back with a yawn. “M  _ so  _ not cool. Like- like man- if you  _ knew  _ me in high school. ‘S a mirable I ain’t dead yet.”

“No one can make decisions  _ that  _ bad.” His voice was joking but he was slightly worried, Taako’s mood had started falling since he told Magnus Lucretia was his “new and improved Lulu”.

“I could! With a lil’ help and a lil’ hate and a lil’ no sister!” Taako snorted, “Course she’d fucking be here. Wasn’t enough to just  _ leave  _ me alone with people who hated me! No no no! She had to come to my- to  _ my  _ college. Join  _ my  _ club. ‘S like she stabbed me in the heart again Maggie, right in the scars!”

Magnus wasn’t sure what to say, moving to sit near Taako who didn’t look away from staring up at the ceiling. 

His voice was beginning to sound choked up, “Fucking  _ sucks  _ Magnus. College was supposed to be  _ my  _ time. I was- I am supposed to be  _ happy,  _ I was supposed to move on from my past and my past is doing nothing but following me! I had to get a new phone cause- cause people kept  _ calling  _ and  _ texting  _ and then- and then this?!” A few tears had fallen, and Taako turned his hurt eyes to Magnus, “This fucking. Sucks.”

Not a moment later, Taako launched himself into Magnus’ arms, wrapping around his torso as he buried his face in his shoulder, letting a few more tears fall. “M tired, Maggie.”

Magnus said nothing, merely nodding his head, laying the two of them down. Taako looked drained, his eyes weren’t as lifelike as they normally were. The tears down his cheeks were flowing quicker, but Taako remained so quiet. Magnus felt his chest tighten- the two had only known each other for a few weeks- but they had grown so close.

It took a few minutes for Taako to fall asleep, arms not loosening their grip on Magnus, who was starting to regret not having them change. He was in jeans and a t shirt, Taako in jean shorts and a t shirt. That’s a problem for tomorrow them.

Another problem the two would have tomorrow would be dealing with this- Taako was not one to share true emotions while sober, and Magnus knew that. But getting him to deal with drunk confessions was going to take a bit. But they could push through. 


	9. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako wakes up to face last night's actions- that is, he wakes up hungover. A coffee run turns into more of a start to what may be a very bad day. Three new people enter his life, good or bad? Who's to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my IGs ( @aj.coses.that and @aj.draws.that ) cause I'm gonna start posting some fanart and/or cosplays from this au cause I'm quite proud of it.

Three things Taako was aware of waking up.

One, he was hungover. His head was killing him, he wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. 

Two, it was hot. He must not have turned his little fan on, cause he could feel the sweat lingering on his skin.

Three, he was uncomfortable. For many reasons. He couldn’t really move, he felt restrained at his arms, and he’s pretty sure he isn’t in any of his pajamas. 

Forcing his eyes open he was met with the view of his ceiling, the tiny glowing stars casting tiny shadows near them in the sun. Squinting he turned, seeing none other than Magnus puppy love Burnsides asleep next to him, asleep on his side facing Taako, arm slung over him, which would explain his inability to move.

Taako’s head had been rested on Magnus’ shoulder, and the taller of the two began to stir as Taako craned his neck, cracking it some. 

“Mornin’ sleeping giant, can you move your arm?” Taako grimaced at the sound of his voice, speaking low to keep the pounding in his head at a low. 

Magnus didn’t open his eyes, just groaned and removed his arm, turning onto his stomach to bury his face in the pillow. Taako took the opportunity to sit up, hair creating a frizzy puff around his head, slumping forward. A muffled noise came from Taako’s right and he signed, resting his chin on his hands.

“Come again?”

“You’re a cuddly drunk.”

If he wasn’t as tired as he was Taako would have blushed, would have felt embarrassed at this. Instead he rolled his eyes, rubbing his cheek. “Rather I be an angry drunk?”

Magnus hummed, “Not too far off. You went from happy, to emotional, to angry, to cuddly.”

“Let me rephrase that- rather me be an aggressive drunk?”

That got a laugh. “Good point.” He stretched his arms, hearing a few pops before sitting up on his elbows. “I feel hungover and I didn’t even drink.”

“Sleep deprivation.” Taako sighed, heaving himself over Magnus to stand, “I’ll make a coffee run- you let us sleep in our day clothes?!”

“What was I supposed to do, undress you?”

“Could have at  _ least  _ let me sleep in my boxers.”

“I’ll keep it in mind for next time.” Magnus waved a hand at him, falling back onto the bed.

“You gonna move back to your bed anytime soon?” Taako changed from his leggings and shorts to a comfy pair of sweats, name brand- he wasn’t going to look  _ that  _ bad.

“Hmmm, no,” He grabbed the nearest soft item, Taako’s stuffed binicorn and holding him to his chest, “You got sweet stuff over here.”

“Don’t lay a finger on Garyl.” Taako’s threat was said without malice, putting on his Blink t-shirt, before shoving a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. 

“How ‘bout I have Garyl one night and you get Steven?”

“No. Garyl’s my homie-  _ my  _ homie.” Magnus snorted. “Your usual?”

“Triple espresso today. And a chocolate muffin.”

“You aiming to be awake all day?”

“That’s the plan.” Taako rolled his eyes, grabbing his wallet before stepping into his sandals, flipping Magnus off before heading out the door.

Having a campus StarBucks a mere ten minute walk from his room was  _ dangerous.  _ But very much appreciated. It was earlier than he thought- and he realized that he didn’t know the time, nor did he grab his phone. Instead of turning back he kept walking forward, glad not many people were up as he wrestled to get his hair up in a bun. 

The weather in the morning wasn’t bad, very appreciated from cuddling with a man who was only muscle. Taako may have well lost half of his body weight in sweat. 

The AC from the coffee shop hit him and he was grateful, heading to get in line behind the shorter girl in front of him. Did he know her? Maybe. He didn’t care enough to check. He regrets not having his phone, not sure what to do as he stood there waiting for his turn.

Finally he got up to the counter, eyes raking over the menu as if he didn’t already know what he was getting. 

“Hi, can I get - “

“Oh, my God.” He paused, turning to the girl behind the counter. Uh?

“You’re- you’re Taako!” Ah! “From YouTube!”

“Ah, yes, that’s me.” He gave her what he hoped was an award winning smile, but paired with the sunglasses, ratty bun and sleep clothes it probably looked like a grimace. 

“I- sorry! I’m just a really big fan!”

“No need to apologise love, always nice to meet a fan. And your name is…?”

“Ren! Ren, I- sorry I’m not sure what to say!” She laughed nervously and he chuckled some, fans tended to make him feel more at ease, “Wait you attend IPRE?”

“Yup! Haven’t done a ‘welcome to my dorm’ vlog yet, trying to get my roommate to not be as messy as he is.” She grinned, and he made a note to say something about her in said vlog. 

“I have to say- your recipe for blueberry scones? I made them for my grandma’s birthday a few months ago- and they were, amazing! Everyone kept asking where I got them or who made them and kept asking for the recipe! You’ve inspired me to actually try with my dream of opening my own restaurant!” 

“Aw, well I’m glad you like my recipes, and I’m flattered I’ve inspired you!”

“Yeah! I’ve been trying to get my coworker to watch your stuff- he’s so busy with classes already and he needs to let loose! Oh, sorry! Anyway, what would you like?”

“Oh right! Uh, venti white chocolate mocha frappe, a venti caramel crunch frappe, and a chocolate muffin.” 

Was it a chocolate muffin he asked for? Well that’s what he was getting now. 

The transaction went off and he moved to stand on the other side, leaning against the counter facing some of the seats. Without a distraction he could feel himself zoning out, eyes fuzzy as they stared ahead.

He was piecing together the events of last night. The GSA had its first meet, and then  _ she  _ showed up, tried talking to him as if everything was alright. He almost blew up, but he kept his cool. Then he left after, after basically being forced to have her be his VP, and then nearly had an anxiety attack. Lucretia helped him, they went back to his dorm to drink, and then- 

“You know staring is rude, sir.” A higher pitched voice snapped him back, and he blinked a few times.

His unfocused eyes had apparently been focused on the blue sweater vest of some child seated in front of his, tiny fingers typing aggressively at his laptop. 

“Ugh, too young to be a sir kid.” He looked around the near empty shop, seeing a tired girl in the corner reading, a couple flirting and the leaving girl who had stood in front of him.

“Your parent ditch you here to go talk to a professor or something kid?”

“No sir, and my name isn’t kid.”

Ren handed Taako his drinks and he thanked her, waving her off with a wink as she went to help the new customers. 

“Alright then  _ kid,  _ whatcha doin’ here?”

“I was told not to talk to strangers.”

“Bit late on that front,” He grinned down at him, “Names Taako.”

Taako received an eyebrow raise in response. “Like the- “

“Yes like the food. This is the time where you introduce  _ yourself. _ ”

“Oh, right. I’m Angus, sir, Angus McDonald.”

“Thought I said I wasn’t a sir, and don’t give out your last name kid, could lead you down a dangerous path.” He took a sip of his drink, “So who ditched you here and why?”

“No one ditched me here. I had to come work on a paper.”

Work on a paper? “They’re making elementary schoolers write papers now?”

“It’s for my English class sir, it’s technically not due until the end of the semester but I prefer to get a head start on things.”

The mix of noise, sun, movement and scents were not helping Taako’s hungover headache, and now? Now this person in front of him may have been a hallucination. 

“Come again?”

“We have to come up with an argument paper, so right now I’m brainstorming different topics, along with some reliable places to back up said argument.”

Taako blinked. Definitely a hallucination. “You’re like seven.”

The kid- Angus- pushed his glasses up on his nose, frowning a bit. “I actually just turned ten a few weeks ago.”

“ _ Okay,  _ well, you’re ten and you’re writing an argument paper? In a college coffee shop? What kinda school do you go to?”

“I go here.”

“You go wa now?” Taako choked on his drink, squinting through his sunglasses to stare at the tiny mass of curls. 

“IPRE Uni, I’m enrolled as a part time student.”

“Holy  _ fuck  _ I’ve met some kind of kid genius.” That prompted a laugh out of him.

“Well, Mr. Bodett doesn’t encourage bragging, but yes, I suppose I am. I’m planning on becoming a detective after I graduate!”

“You’re gonna have to wait a bit, doubt anyone in their right minds would hire a  _ sixteen year old  _ to solve some sort of murder on a train case.”

“Well, that’s specific, but I suppose not incorrect.”

“No,” Taako took a sip, staring Angus down with confusion, “No it’s not.”

A moment of silence passed between the two before Taako cleared his throat. “Well, I’m gonna leave...I’ll- see you around kid. If I can, you know, see you in the crowds of normal sized adults.”

The tiny glare sent his way was worth the bad insult, and he grinned, heading out the door, giving a short wave to his new small friend, and a small one to Ren. His walk back held more pep in his step, the headache becoming a dull throb he could ignore.

“Uh- Taako?” A deep voice caught his attention, not one he instantly recognized, and he paused, turning towards the voice. 

The man before him was an inch or two shorter than him, wearing bluejeans, a white t shirt and a jean jacket. He recognized that tacky outfit, this was the man that his sister was holding hands with. He felt his mood drop quickly, small smile turning into a resting bitch face. 

“Can I help you?”

The guy wrung his hands nervously, “I- uh yeah. Lup had tried catching you this morning but Magnus said you had left and - “

“You two went by my dorm?” Magnus your muffin was getting eaten by Taako himself.

“Well, she needed to talk to you- needs to, to be more specific. And we split up hoping to run into you.”

“Magnus didn’t tell you where I was?”  
“No he just said you left.” Huh, guess his muffin was safe. 

“Well, I didn’t want to talk to her last night, and not much has changed for this morning.”

The guy in front of him opened his mouth but Taako held a hand up, “What’s your name?”

“Uh, Barry?”

“Alright  _ Barold,  _ what happened between my sister and I, is none of your business - “

“She’s already told me what happened, Taako,” His eyes only held sympathy as he stared at Taako, and he felt his blood run cold,

“She already. Told you.” He blinked, letting out a little laugh, “Course she did. No, no makes sense. How long have you two been together?”  
“Uh, about a year and a half? We’ve known each other for about...three and a half years though.”

“Oh. So you met her, after she left? Cool, cool cool cool.” He felt his jaw tighten as he smiled harshly at Barry, “Cool. Well you tell her if she wants to talk, she better let me show up to her on my own terms. And she better have a good fucking excuse to justify leaving me alone in a place worse than hell with nothing more than ‘back soon’.” 

He turned sharply, feeling his face go cold with anger. He had to remind himself not to tighten his grip, lest his hands crush the drinks. He got a few feet away when he heard Barry yell out, “Her dorm rooms 227, if- if you want to stop by!”

If he had a free hand he would have flicked him off.

The last five minutes of the walk he was trying to calm himself down, and by the time he reached his room he had done some what. Unlocking the door he all but kicked it up.

“Magnus you’re not gonna believe the last forty fucking minutes I just had!”


	10. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness and such of this chapter. Been a b u s y week.
> 
> Come say hi!   
> @aj.coses.that

Lup was...well she wouldn’t say she’s patient. Actually, neither of the twins were. A note made from when they were younger. Their parents learned quickly not to call the two to eat if food wasn’t already set on the table- as they would start loudly talking, pounding on the table, playing games all too loud. (Also read- the two were children with short attention spans- to be fair, shorter than most, but still- and their parents couldn’t be bothered to be  _ proper  _ parents.)

But growing up, that didn’t change much. Neither of them had much patience, for important things, yes, sometimes. But for now? Now Lup was basically walking up walls. Barry had managed to find Taako about a week and a half ago, telling him where her dorm was and she wanted to talk to him. Taako had been less than excited about it, and Lup understood that.

She thought he needed time and space to think, which she understood. She gave him that. Making sure if he were in the library, or a coffee shop, or the auditorium first, she would back off and wait. Then a week past, and she decided to up her game. Maybe he needed a sign she still wanted to talk? So when she saw him around she smiled and waved, something he never returned. Five days after one week, and Lup wanted to rip her hair out.

She skipped her later classes, having a small cold and feeling like she was going to burst into tears every five minutes will do that to you.

Barry had come by after his last class, a cup of hot tea and some canned soup for her. She sipped the tea, and the can had yet to be opened as he sat on her bed, watching her pace with sad eyes. 

“I just- I don’t know what to do Barry? Like- I tried talking to him, he clearly didn’t like that. I tried giving him some space but- call me selfish but  _ I  _ need him, and now he’s just- and I want to talk to him but I  _ can’t  _ and -”

“Hey, hey,” He stood up, taking her hand in his and forcing her to look into his eyes, “Breath hun, everything’s going to work out. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. These things take time, and you’ll figure all of this out- we will.” 

She took in a shaky breath, and nodded, squeezing his hand in response. “I know I know it’s just...everything...is happening so fast.” 

He nodded, tugging her to sit on her bed with him. “I know it is, but just  _ breathe  _ right now. You’ll - “ He stopped, a knock coming midword. 

Barry looked to Lup who stared at the door wide eyed. She didn’t want to get her hopes up, but God were her hopes up. 

She shot up, opening the door, coming face to face with the person she had been hoping it to be. Taako was stood in front of her, chewing what appeared to be gum, hip cocked as he stared her down. She swallowed, opening the door wider.

“Ko- Taako. Hi, I’m...glad you’re here.”

He nodded slowly, “Yeah well, Magnus convinced me to come talk to you. So.” (Magnus had taken Garyl hostage, along with all of Taako’s clothes, shampoos, face washes, etc. So Taako had no choice if he wanted to live a normal life.) 

He stood there, silently chewing as the two looked at each other before he cleared his throat. “So. Are you going to invite me in or?”

“Oh! Oh right! Y-Yeah!” She moved out of the way, allowing her brother to step in, shutting the door behind the two.

Barry sat wide eyed on her bed, looking between the two of them. “Uh should I leave?”

Taako huffed, plopping himself down on Lup’s roommates bed. “Stay or whatever. You apparently know all the shit that happened so it doesn’t make a fucking difference.”

Barry nodded awkwardly, scooting back so he could sit cross legged on the bed. 

A moment passed between them, and Lup opened her mouth, “Taako, you know I -”

He raised a hand, unusually calm for the anger he felt on the inside. “No. This is where Taako speaks, and Lup listens. Sound good?”

She faltered, but nodded, sitting on the edge of her bed, hands in her lap as her left leg bounced out of nerves. 

“You left me. You left me, at 14. At 14 with those shitty people we called our parents. I was left there, for almost 5 years with people who loved to tell me how worthless I am, how shitty of a child I am, how selfish I am. And throughout those years, I waited for you. I mean, you said you’d be back soon, right? Well what’s soon. At first I thought, maybe a year? Maybe she’s trying to get a job, find Auntie. Then two years, then three, and so on. I eventually gave up waiting Lup. I had all these ideas about me engraved in my head, with no need to fight back, so I started thinking either I drove you away, or you died.”

Lup could feel herself tearing up, but she stayed quiet, Taako’s eyes had become slightly glazed over as he spoke. 

“Then I got away. Got to college. Scholarship. My cooking vlog isn’t up there with money like fucking Pewdiepie or something, but it gives me extra. And low and behold, my own sister goes here. With a boyfriend she’s had for nearly half the time she’s been away. So Lup, I’m pissed at you. On... _ so  _ many levels. You left me, life went to hell, I got away, feels like my past is catching up with me.” He paused, clearing his throat, “But...Magnus pointed out, that you’re my sister. And apparently the way you reacted when seeing me means there’s deeper shit here. So like...it’s whatever.”

“W-Whatever?”  
He shrugged, “Yeah, it’s whatever. I don’t like- immediately forgive you. I’m not that fucking weak. But like- Maggie wants us to work on airing shit out and what not. So there’s that.” He stood up, heading to leave as quick as he came. 

She stood up, moving to open the door for him as he made his exit. Outside the door he paused, turning sideways before speaking.

“If you...want to come by my dorm later. I’m making Magnus some vegetable soup, he’s got a cold too from being outside in the rain like a dumbass. And canned soup is shit. So.” He left after that, and Lup slowly shut the door, back against it as she slid down to the floor.

Barry came up to her, hand on her knee as he knelt in front of her. “Are you alright?”

She nodded, wiping away a tear that had fallen. “Um well. We talked?” She let out a wet laugh, “And he invited me to come get some soup. So. That beats...what’s been happening.”

Barry nodded, moving to sit next to her against the door, leaning his head on her shoulder as they sat there, hands intertwined with each others. Lup’s heart was hammering in her chest, feeling like she was going to vomit or cry, scream or dance. She wasn’t entirely sure how to feel.

 

/ / /

 

Taako didn’t either. He had gotten back to his room, shaky and queasy. Magnus was still laying on his bed, probably texting Julia when Taako walked in. He sat up though, coughing some before grinning.

“So? Did you talk to her?”

“Yes. Now lay back down before you get your sickness on  _ me  _ you ass.” Taako’s hiss of words was said with half anger, mentally preparing himself for the idea of Lup  _ and  _ Barry coming over for dinner. 

“How did it go?”

“Uh,” Taako threw Magnus’ jersey off of their tiny single space counter. “They’re coming over for soup.”

“You invited them for dinner?”

“I didn’t mean to! I noticed she had a cold, she gets all nasally when she has a cold and doesn’t do jack shit about it, and her nose gets all red at the end, and she clearly has had it for a few days so I thought- hey, Magnus was a dumbass too- “

“Hey.”

“And my mouth worked before my mind so now she and her stupid boyfriend might be coming over for the vegetable soup I haven’t even fucking started yet.” He slammed down the pot, plugging in his small movable stove, a stupid thing he bought before college that had actually come in handy with their smaller than hoped for dorm.

Magnus was silent as Taako bustled about, pulling items from one of the two mini fridges and getting all of the necessary items he could fit together. He turned, afraid the big lug had fallen asleep face in his pillow or was silently choking on his own mucus but no, he was staring at Taako, a small smile on his stupid face.

“What?”

“You care about her.”

Taako turned silent, face burning- with anger or embarrassment, no one will know. He turned away, chopping and mixing. “I don’t.”

“You do, you recognized she was sick, after not seeing her for years, and immediately invited her for soup.”

“Maybe I invited them back so I could yell at her in the safety of my dorm.”

“But you didn’t.”

Taako didn’t respond, clicking music onto his phone as he continued cooking, hearing Magnus sigh and lay back down, continuing his text convo with Julia on his phone. 

Magnus wasn’t wrong. He cares about her, God he still does, so much. Seeing her there when he told her he was pissed, when he told her that his life was shit. He wanted nothing more than for the two to hug, but he wasn’t a pushover. Not anymore. No, what Lup did was wrong. She clearly was able to contact people, she had met Barry and started dating him. But in no way did she reach out to Taako. No letters, no calls, no texts, no messages to his school or his friends, radio silence. 

And now everytime he looks at Lup, his chest gets a mix of anger, sadness and happiness. His brain processed those emotions even less so. So now here he was, the impending thought of his sister and her boyfriend coming over for a half assed dinner, unsure whether he was about to burst into tears or into laughter.

Everything was going swimmingly. 


	11. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sup nerds and geeks. I'm currently working on another TAZ AU (not to take priority over this one) but I will be posting about it shortly on my IG so be sure to follow me and keep a look out!  
> IG: @aj.coses.that

Everything was in fact,  _ not  _ going swimmingly. 

Curse God. Curse satan. Curse whoever the hell the God or Goddess of fate was. 

Dinner the night before had gone decently. As decently as one would imagine.

_ The knock on the door made Taako freeze, spoon in his mouth from tasting the finished soup. Magnus sat up on his bed, eyes shining with excitement as he looked from the door to Taako, to the door. Taako shook his head, sitting the spoon down. _

_ “I change my mind. Uh, I’m gonna jump out the window and you tell them I died.” Taako moved to grab his bag, fully serious. _

_ Magnus, though sick with a cold, shook his head and grabbed Taako around the middle.  _

_ “Nope! You invited them and made a soup that I  _ assume  _ smells good, I can’t really smell right now, but you’re doing this Taako!” _

_ Taako glowered at Magnus, falling limp in his arms, hoping to be dropped to the floor. Magnus, however, already having a master’s degree in dealing with Taako, expected that. Instead of allowing him to slip through his arms, he hoisted him up, arms wrapped around Taako’s waist as he hung forward, accepting defeat. _

_ “Are you really making me do this?” _

_ With no reply Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes, “Alright, so we’re doing this.” _

_ “Don’t quote Hamilton at me ass hat.” _

_ “Don’t make me quote it and I won’t!” _

_ He sat Taako face first on his bed and moved barely three feet to the door, throwing it open as wide as he could. Barry and Lup were stood, Barry in some bluejeans and a white t-shirt, Lup in some cozy looking sweatpants and a sweatshirt that read  _ “Fuck The Government”,  _ it looked custom made. _

_ “Hello you two!” Magnus coughed some, moving back so they could walk in. _

_ Taako had sat up at this point, legs crossed looking casual as if he hadn’t just planned to jump out a window and then ragdolled.  _

_ “Hey,” Barry greeted Magnus as he entered, and Magnus held a fist up, prepared for a fist bump that was well received. _

_ “Barold, Lup.” Taako acknowledged, “Soup’s done. I’ll...get some bowls I guess.” _

_ None of them thought out how four people were going to sit and eat comfortably in their dorm, while it wasn’t  _ too  _ uncomfortable, they should have thought it through more. _

_ But they positioned themselves, Magnus forcing Barry to sit by him on his bed so Taako and Lup sat on Taako’s. He received mixed looks from the twins. _

_ The twins. Still new to Magnus, but he likes the sound of it. ‘The Twins’ sounds better than just ‘Taako’ or ‘Lup’. Their names were made to be said together.  _

_ They ate in silence for a few minutes, Lup looking like she wanted to say something but was unsure what, and Taako looking like he was either going to bolt or kill Magnus at any moment. Maybe a mix of both. _

_ It was up to Magnus and Barry to break the silence and, hopefully, the tension. _

_ “So!” Magnus put his spoon down, “What are you two majoring in?” _

_ “Ah!” Barry spoke up, swallowing his soup before continuing, “Well, I’m hoping to become a doctor so I’m just...taking basically all science classes and then enrolling, hopefully, in the school’s medical program.” _

_ “With a brain like yours you’ll definitely get in.” Lup grinned, and Magnus smiled some, they were cute. _

_ “Yeah, a big head like that should be good for  _ something. _ ” Taako quipped, and no one was sure if he was playing or not. _

_ “Uh, you, Lup?” _

_ “Psychology. I- want to become a high school counselor. There at least all week for the kids. They need someone in their lives to be there when they need them, and I want to be.” _

_ Magnus quickly looked at Taako, feeling the tension over there shift. _

_ He said nothing for a moment, eyes far away as he finished his soup. “Must be nice for those kids to have you when they need, huh?” _

_ The cutting words left Lup quiet, and Barry and Magnus exchanged a look. Taako may have told Lup and Barry it was ‘fine’ or ‘whatever’ but it clearly wasn’t. And neither were sure if forcing them to spend more time together would help or hinder their relationship. _

_ Magnus was racking his brain for a new topic that would hopefully not end in bitterness or tension when he heard Barry make a curious noise. _

_ “Is that Tim McGraw’s newest album?” _

_ Magnus turned where Barry was looking- his stack of CDs- and sure as can be, his unwrapped CD was on top,  _ The Rest of our Life.

_ “Yeah! I had it downloaded on my phone but I saw the CD on clearance the other day and...well clearly I got it.” _

_ Taako and Lup groaned in unison.  _

_ “Yeah, you got it, and you’re never playing it when I’m around.” Taako warned. _

_ “Hey!” Magnus and Barry defended, “Tim McGraw is a genius.” _

_ “Lup I  _ swear  _ I would have roomed with  _ anyone  _ but Magnus the moment I found out  _ Country  _ music was his favorite.” Magnus grinned playfully at Taako’s middle finger response. _

_ “You’re telling me- Barry got so excited to show me a new song a few days ago and turned on some...Miranda Cosgrove song.” _

_ “Miranda Lambert babe.” _

_ Taako was silent, eyes narrowing. “And you didn’t  _ dump  _ him?” _

_ “I thought about it.” Barry threw his hands up. _

_ “There’s going to be no winning with you two, is there?” _

_ They both tilted their heads, opposite ways as if contemplating what he asked. They sent a small glance at each other, before identical grins grew on their faces. “Nope.” _

_ “My  _ God  _ there’s two of them…” _

Dinner had gone better than decent, but Taako would never admit that. But apparently, between the four staying up later than normal, exchanging numbers, the twins complaining about their classes and roommate/boyfriend’s taste in music, Taako and Magnus’ phones were not plugged in. So after they were left to sleep, their phones died, and alarms never went off.

So Taako was awoken to a pillow smacking him in the face, grunting as he felt exhaustion hit him full force.

“Maggie- what the he- “

“We overslept! Class starts in twenty minutes!”

Taako bolted up, hitting his phone to realize it was, in fact, dead. “Son of a bitch!”

Magnus was stuffing items into his bag, one shoe on and the other not. Taako lept out of bed, throwing his shirt off as he did, grabbing the nearest one, his stupid Mothman tee, and pulling it on. Looks like it was a jeans day, and sandals. And messy bun.

You know let’s not focus on how Taako  _ looks  _ and more on how he  _ feels.  _ Which is tired as all hell.

“Fuck I need to print a paper out!” Magnus swore, fumbling with his wallet.

“Kay, you- you go do that! I’m doing a legit coffee run and I’ll meet you in class!” He received a nod in reply and the two ran out of their dorms, bags half way unzipped as they ran.

Luckily the line in the StarBucks was shorter than normal- or maybe it was always short this close to class starting. Taako’s brain felt fuzzier than normal, and a quick guesstimate says he only slept for four hours last night, as opposed to his usual seven and a half. Who knew it would hit him so hard?

Luckily the coffee orders came to him second handed, so by the time he got up to order he didn’t have to think too much as he repeated the order.

He was too zoned to focus, as the barista asked him a question. Upon getting no answer he asked again, waving a hand in front of the half asleep customer’s face.

“Scuse me? Uh, was that a hot or iced?”

“Huh? Oh uh…” Taako blinked slowly, “Which gives me more energy kemosabe?”

“Uh, hot.”

“Yeah yeah, hot then.” He nodded slowly before blinking and giving the barista a once over, no emotion in his voice as he spoke next, “Kinda like you.”

“I, uh, o-okay. Uh, you’re order will be up shortly.” Taako nodded, moving like a zombie to the pick up area.

“Are you alright?” Taako didn’t know this barista but he had a nice voice, a soft accent as he talked to him while making the drinks.

“M fucking  _ tired  _ my guy. Tired with a capital T. Like T, for Taako. That’s my name, but you can call me anytime.” Without his normal amount of sleep any filter Taako had was  _ gone.  _

Something that used to get him into trouble as a kid, and if his cards are played badly here, not that he knows he’s even playing cards now, will get him more than he wants.

“I- uh- “

“Fuck class starts in eight minutes.” The cups were handed to Taako, who quickly grabbed them, throwing a five into the tip jar, he yelled out some form of ‘bye’ and ran.

Literally, ran. He made it to class with a minute to spare, seeing Magnus had barely beat him. Said guy was unpacking his bag, laptop sat on his desk as Taako made his way over to him.

“Coffee.”

“Caffeine. Good.”

Taako took a sip of his drink, ignoring the scorching on his tongue, “Alright caveman.”

“Hello sir!” Taako nearly spat out the sip he just took, seeing none other than Cafe kid, Angus McDonald, sitting behind him, next to a disgruntled looking Merle.

“Jesus kid, didn’t your parents warn you not to sneak up on a sleep deprived guy?”

“I didn’t sneak up on you sir, you just didn’t see me sitting here!”

“Yeah came running in louder than a stampede through a china shop.” Merle grumbled, and Taako rolled his eyes at the greeting, “Where’s my cup?”

“Are we at that point of friendship oldman?”

“Is there ever really friendship in college? Isn’t it all just a bunch of sleep deprived students spending more coffee on food? Trying to keep each other afloat?”

Taako and Magnus shared a look as they sat, “Touche.” 

The professor walked in, looking too awake for this time of day. Taako could feel himself waking up more as he continued drinking his coffee, thankful that today was just a work day so he and Magnus could talk while working on their paper, or ignore each other and work on their paper. Either works.

Paper. Huh. This must be the class Angus was telling him about. But Taako would remember if there was a fetus in this class from the beginning.

“Hey Agnus,”

“Angus, sir.”

“- were you always in this class?”

“Nope! Enrolled over the weekend!”

Taako didn’t speak for a moment. “So you just... _ knew  _ we’d have a paper and planned...early?”

“Early planning never hurts!”  
“You are a fucking weird kid.”

Magnus grinned at Angus, pushing the brim of his hat down over his eyes, “I like you!”

“No Maggie don’t get attached!”

“Too little too late!”

Merle rolled his eyes, “This is too weird. You’re the same age as my kids, and my youngest still tries eating everything.”  
“That sounds like a him problem.” Taako snarked, setting his cup down and grabbing his laptop.

Fuck it’s dead too.

Cool.

Fuck.

“You write your number places often?”

“Scuse?” 

Merle rolled his eyes, “The number on your cup, I assume it ain’t yours?”

“The number?” He picked his half empty cup up, seeing a number scrawled over where his hand had covered, with a message, ‘I’ll take you up on the ‘calling anytime’ offer.’

“Holy shit.”

“Look at you Taako! Scoring a guys number!” Magnus quietly cheered, “Was he cute?”

“I...don’t know?”

“Oh come on, you can tell me!”

“No seriously, I don’t know. I don’t remember.”

“How the hell do you not remember?” Merle sounded astonished, “You somehow charmed a guy into giving you his number and you don’t know  _ who  _ or what he looked like?”

“I was half asleep I hardly remember actually  _ getting  _ the coffee or paying-” He broke off, eyes widening in horror, “Oh God I didn’t even  _ pay. _ ”

Magnus found this whole ordeal amusing, trying to keep his laughter to a minimum. Angus gave Taako a bewildered look as Merle looked slightly amused, a look normally saved for a father watching his dumbass child. 

“So you not only got his number, but you robbed him as well?”

Taako leaned forward in horror, hands on his forehead. “I’m never sleeping less than six hours ever again.”

Magnus cleared his throat from laughing, “You say that now.”

“Why not just call or text him sir?”

“And face the horrors of what I’ve done?!”

“Maybe take  _ him  _ for coffee.”

“Magnus I hate you.”

“You remember anything about him? Don’t wanna run into him on campus and not know it’s him.” Merle asked.

“Uh,” He raked his brain, trying to remember if he could make out any physical details. “He...had a British accent?”

“Alright, not a hard thing to find. So your mystery guy’s British huh?”

Taako shrugged, “Man part of me is thinking I made him up at this point.”

Magnus got his arm punched as he continued snickering at Taako, and Angus looked down to hide his laughter.

“Alright boy detective, here’s your first case.” Taako turned around fully, ignoring Merle’s questioning ‘Boy detective?’ “Find me my mystery guy and I’ll bring you well cooked lunches for the next  _ month.” _

Angus stared Taako down, “Make it two months and you stop calling me by the wrong names.”

“A month and a half, and three weeks of saying your true name.”

“Deal.” They shook and Magnus turned back around, head shaking at the two.  
“Alright Agnus. Okay, weeks starting now.”

 

/////

 

Ren’s shift ended in an hour but she was going to put in over time. She needed every little detail.

How the  _ fuck  _ did her co-worker get Taako from YouTube’s number?!

“I panicked!”

“And wrote your number on his cup?! When I panic I almost cry not hand out my number!”

“He was  _ cute  _ and said- well, I mean?!”

Ren laughed, hands covering her face.

“Kravitz, you amaze me.”

He was silent for a few moments, before quietly speaking. “I think I spoke in a British accent.”

“You fucking  _ what?!”  _


End file.
